


Anatomy Of A God

by cheshirewritesagain2402



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Hannibal (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Blood, Death, Dirty Talk, Doctors, Eventual Fluff, F/M, M/M, Medical Procedures, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirewritesagain2402/pseuds/cheshirewritesagain2402
Summary: Dr Stephen Strange never takes on new med students in residency. Never. Until he has no other choice, at least.To his delight, one of the students isn’t a complete moron. One young Norwegian guy called Loki Laufeyson.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fandom.  
> Not much to say apart from lockdown made me do it.  
> Not beta’d or edited as I need to do that with my scripts. (Yes, I should be doing something else apart from writing fanfiction, but this is just too much fun.) And written on my phone, so there might be typos. Might or might not correct them eventually.  
> Love, C.

Dr Strange arrived at work extremely early, as almost every day. Also, as every day, he knew he would stay until late in the evening. It wasn’t as if he had someone at home who would miss him.

He took his coffee to his office, which he shared with his co-worker and only person he could halfway stand in this hospital, Dr Christine Palmer. They had managed to become something like friends after they had tried dating and had figured out that this clearly wasn’t working. But he respected her and her work, which said a lot. Dr Strange’s approval of your work was one of the highest praises you could possibly get.

Said doctor entered their office only minutes after, greeting Strange, who was currently reading through his patient files for the day.

Strange looked up as Christine entered and saw the little frown on her face immediately.

“What’s going on?”

Christine put her bag on her desk and leaned against it, arms crossed in front of her body.

“I got the file of the new med students.”

Strange raised an eyebrow at her.

“First year. They want you to teach them.”

“Beg your pardon?”

Christine sighed.

“Stephen, you know we don’t have enough competent doctors to do it. You have to take at least a small group of them. You can even choose them.”

“I don’t teach, you know that.”

Christine rubbed her face with her palms.

“You have no choice. Have a look at their files. Some of them have potential. You might be interested.”

Strange stood and tossed his papers on the desk.

“Absolutely not.”

Strange left the office and a sighing Christine behind.

————

After his first surgery of the day, Strange was caught in the corridor by Dr Lecter, the hospital’s director and only surgeon who was able to hold a candle to Strange, although his field of expertise was a different one. Where Strange was incredibly skilled in neuro-surgery, Dr Lecter had been working his whole life in trauma surgery, mainly in the ER. Also, Dr Lecter was about 10 years older than him, who was in his early 40’s.

They weren’t friends exactly but they respected each other greatly. 

“How was your surgery?”, Dr Lecter asked in his melodic European accent.

“Successful, as always.”

Strange knew the doctor was just being polite. He knew why he was here.

“My answer is still no, Hannibal.”

Dr Lecter gave him a small sideway smirk as they continued walking in the same direction.

“I would do it myself, but the board is on my back already.”

They walked in silence for a little while.

“Stephen, I implore you just to have a look at their files. I need you to take at least six students.”

Strange sighed and stopped, pinching the space between his eyes with his fingers.

Dr Lecter waited patiently.

“Fine. But I have no time to go over their files. You choose for me. You know who’s going to test my patience and who won’t.”

Dr Lecter smiled gently.

“Well, I’d say there is barely anyone who doesn’t but I’ll do my best.”

Strange gave him an unreadable look before he went on his way again.

————

The next day started as the one before, apart from on little detail. Strange entered his office just to find not only the familiar stack of patient files, but also seven files of new med students.

He sighed. There was no surgery on his plan for today, which was frustrating, because at least he would have been able to get out of his teaching duties.

Strange didn’t even bother to look through their files. Hannibal would have given him only top students, otherwise he would have made them leave faster than you would think possible. Mind you, he still wouldn’t make their journey here easy; this was a top hospital, after all, and he was one of the best surgeons the world had ever seen. (Strange was quite an arrogant type of person, which was also a reason why his relationship with Christine hadn’t worked out.)

Speaking of the devil; Christine entered their office, her gaze falling on the two piles of folders on Strange’s desk.

“Dr Lecter convinced you?”

Strange rolled his eyes.

“Obviously.”

Christine strolled over and looked at the folders, counting them.

“Seven med students, I’m impressed.”

She grinned at him. Strange just snorted and turned around, leaving the office.

“Don’t scare them off on their first day, Stephen.”, Christine called after him teasingly.

————

Strange looked at the two patient folders in his hand. He would give his students some work to do so he had time to do some of his own. 

The group of seven students, who stood on the side of the corridor, looking unsure and excited at the same time, appeared to be his. He rolled his eyes and took at deep breath. Here we go.

Strange approached the students.

“Don’t stand in the corridor like idiots.”, he scolded them.

The students looked up at him. Three women, four men. Most of them around 26, the average age for resident doctors. Only two of the men appeared to be an exception; one was in his at least mid-thirties - Strange didn’t hold much hope for him as he had started way too late - and one appeared to be younger than the others by a few years. This one was interesting, not that Strange would admit this out loud, but having such a young student meant that he skipped classes and was possibly highly intelligent. He knew this, because he himself had been younger than most when he had started his residency.

“Follow me.”, he instructed and seven pairs of feet shuffled after him.

“I’m going to find out today who of you is going to be worth my time and who is a hopeless case.”

Strange led them to one of his patients’ rooms, thrusting the two patient folders into the nearest student’s hand, who turned out to be one of the young women.

“You have the information for Mr Parker in there and on the board by his bed.”

Strange nodded to a man who lay unconscious on his bed, a tube in his mouth to help him breathe.

“The second file is for Mrs Hunt, who is in the room next door. Same there.”

Strange turned around, walking towards the door.

“Tell me what was wrong with them, what I did, and why I did it. Ah, and Mrs Hunt is awake, so practice your social skills. You got an hour. Who hasn’t come up with a solution by then, has some homework ahead of them.”

Strange left the room and got himself some coffee in the break room.

He knew that what he asked them was next to an impossible task, as they were unfamiliar with the hospital’s way of recording as well as his way of working.

Strange suspected that they would be able to find out what was wrong with them and what he did, however why he did it, that was a different case.

Strange didn’t have high hopes in any of them, despite the fact that Dr Lecter picked out the students for him.

Strange went to his office, checking his ridiculously expensive wristwatch. Fifteen minutes had already passed.

He entered and sat down at his desk, logging on to his computer to check on the file of a patient, whose surgery was in four days, his first break from his new students.

Mr Walker had a tumour in his right frontal lobe, a small thing, but incredibly complicated to remove. Strange had gone over the procedure many times with Mr Walker, and the patient was aware of the risks. Stephen was confident that he would be able to remove it without any lasting damage, however it wouldn’t be easy.

Stephen checked the computer program that showed him a digital image of a human brain with the tumour inside. He went over the steps once more, making sure this was really the best way to go in and save the patient’s brain and therefore, life.

A sudden knock on the door tore Strange from his thoughts. He blinked a couple of times before he asked them to enter.

To his surprise one of his students entered the office, the young one.

“Yes?”, Strange snapped at him.

The young man cleared his throat.

“The hour was up fifteen minutes ago.”

Strange looked at his watch.

“And all of you solved the patients’ cases already?”, he asked coldly.

The young man shook his head.

“Then what are you doing here?”

“You asked if we all solved it. They didn’t. They are still going over the files, trying to see the obvious. I was finished thirty minutes ago, however I decided to wait for you to come back. When you didn’t come back, I came looking for you because I was bored.”

Strange leaned back in his chair, studying the young man. He was handsome in a strange ethereal way. His green eyes seemed to gleam with excitement and intelligence. His raven hair was slightly longer, probably touching his shoulders when open, and now done up in a low ponytail.

“Take a seat.”

Strange surprised himself with that offer.

The young man did as told, after closing the door gently behind himself.

Strange put his hands together, relaxing into his chair.

“Mr Parker.”

The young man cleared his throat.

“Mr Parker, 75 years old, arthritis in most joints but worst in his right knee, fell in his home. He hit his head on something. The wound is pretty much healed but his brain is still swollen up, hence the unconsciousness. You drained the build-up fluid from his brain when he first came here and now you’re waiting for the swelling to recede. Why you’re not doing anything else? You can’t. You have to see if the brain can recover, but you’re not very hopeful.”

Strange was definitely interested now but he didn’t show it. 

“Mrs Hunt?”

The young man smiled slightly.

“The others are all stuck on her case. They did talk to her, but they didn’t dare to ask questions.”

“And you did?”

The young man shook his head.

“No. It was plainly obvious. Appendicitis. There’s nothing wrong with her brain. She is going to be discharged tomorrow.”

Strange gave the young man a small smile. He had assumed that the students would try to look for a complicated reason as to why she was here, and would get lost in the pages-long medical history that was included in her file.

Strange would never praise anyone, that wasn’t in his nature, but the young man was definitely interesting. He had to find out how good exactly he was. He needed to put him to the test and find out if he was indeed worth his time.

The doctor turned back to his computer, printing out Mr Walker’s patient file. He took the papers from the printer, put them in a folder and held it out to the young man.

“Mr Walker, 75. He is due to be in surgery in a few days. Get familiar with the file. Tomorrow I’ll let you have a virtual look at his case and you’ll tell me how you would operate. If I’m satisfied with your solution, you’ll watch my surgery.”

The young man’s eyes were now definitely glittering with excitement, but he clearly tried to stay calm as he took the folder from Strange’s hands.

“Dr Strange, that is an honour.”, he breathed gently and Strange felt goosebumps rise on his arms at the mention of his name by the younger.

“What’s your name?”, Strange asked, finally convinced to have a look at the young man’s file.

“Loki. Loki Laufeyson.”

“You’re Icelandic?”

Loki smiled.

“Norwegian, but I spent the better part of my life here in the US.”

Strange rose, as did Loki. They left the office together to rejoin Strange’s other students.

Loki was clutching the file, Strange had given him, tightly to his chest like an over-eager pupil.

“Did everyone find a solution?”

The students jumped at Strange’s sudden words. Their mumbles were more or less confirming. 

“Good. For the rest of the day you’ll be helping the nurses at the station. I’ll see you here tomorrow at 7am sharp.”

Strange took the folders from the students - apart from Loki’s - turned around and left the students standing and staring doe-eyed after him.

————

Loki Laufeyson, 20, barely and adult and not yet allowed to legally drink in the US, sped through med studies like no one Strange had ever met, not even himself. He had started his residency at 23.

Loki’s grades had been exceptional, back in Norway for the first few years of school and then here in the US as well. 

Looking at these records, Loki was nothing short of a genius. It confirmed what Stephen had seen in him so far, even after only a day with the young man, boy almost.

Christine entered their shared office, two cups of coffee in her hands.

She smiled as she placed on on Stephen’s desk, nodding at the file in his hands.

“You like your students?”

Strange snapped the folder shut and threw it back on the table, grabbing the coffee cup.

“At least one of them is worth my time.”

Christine raised her eyebrow and sat down at her desk. 

“Do tell.”

Strange took a sip of his coffee.

“Laufeyson. He’s 20 and practically a genius. He is... promising.”

Christine smiled into her cup.

“Is he now?”

Strange studied her face.

“You know something I don’t.”

Christine couldn’t hide her grin anymore.

“Dr Lecter picked him with you in mind. He didn’t want his talent go to waste, so he decided to ensure he would learn from the best.”

“So he’s on the right address then.”

Dr Palmer rolled her eyes and turned on her computer.

A knock on the door made both turn their heads.

Stephen looked at his watch. 6:30am. 

“Come in.”, Christine called out.

The someone out the door seemed to hesitate before the handle moved and Loki Laufeyson appeared in the doorway. He cast an unsure glance at Dr Palmer before he turned to face Strange.

“I apologise, Dr Strange. I was just in early and I...”

He waved unsurely with the folder Stephen had given him yesterday.

Strange motioned at the chair opposite his desk.

“Take a seat, Mr Laufeyson.”

Loki went to the chair but Stephen shook his head.

“Take your seat over here.” Strange motioned on a spot beside him. “I need you to be able to see the screen.”

Loki moved the chair and sat beside Strange. The younger was practically vibrating with excitement, Stephen could clearly see it, and somehow it reminded him of himself when he was more or less that age.

Strange was also very much aware of the looks Christine shot they way, but she didn’t say anything. She knew his eccentricities and would never dream of speaking against him. No one in the hospital, who was in their right mind, would, apart from Dr Lecter, but he was the exception to everything in this place.

Stephen opened the digital surgery program and moved the mouse and keyboard in front of Loki.

“You may look into the file, if you need it.”

Strange took a pen as Loki opened the folder.

The doctor pointed the pen to the front part of the brain.

“Mr Walker’s tumour is right here. Do you see this little nub?”

Loki nodded, eyes glued to the screen. He had scooted forward in his seat and his and Strange’s knee were almost touching. Stephen was suddenly hyper-aware of this, even though Loki didn’t seem to notice at all.

“We need to find a way to take it out without injuring the brain tissue around it.”

Stephen moved the pen across the screen.

“You want to remove it from this tangle here, without so much as nicking the tissue over here.”

Loki studied the picture.

“May I?”, he asked, looking up at his mentor.

Strange showed him how to make a virtual cut on the system and use the other tools available.

Loki moved the cut carefully and precisely across the first section of the tumour. He was concentrated and focussed, which was something that impressed Strange a lot.

The boy - he had decided to call him boy as he was more than 20 years older than himself - was intriguing. Not that Strange wanted to be creepy, but there was something about him, that was different.

“What were you thinking of specialising in?”

Loki paused and looked at Stephen.

“I am interested in neuro-surgery but also reconstructive one. I’m not sure yet.”

Strange nodded.

“I’ll make sure you get some training with me and also Dr Moreno, who is our leading reconstructive surgeon.”

“Plastic surgeon.”, Christine corrected Stephen from the other side of the room.

Both men looked up as if they had already forgotten that she was in the room.

“He doesn’t like that expression.”, Strange countered. “And I’m inclined to agree, as it is much more than that.”

Dr Palmer rolled her eyes.

“Male ego.“

“Ignore her.”, Stephen stage-whispered to Loki, who smiled up at the doctor as if he was the sun itself.

The boy went back to his program and Stephen winked at Christine, who smiled and shook her head.

As Loki worked, Stephen was content to just watch him, until he realised the time.

Strange stood, carefully moving past Loki, who shot him a questioning glance.

“Finish this. I’ll just instruct your colleagues on what to do.”

Loki nodded and did as told. He was such a good obedient boy. Stephen scolded himself as soon as he had had that thought. Loki was male and his student. Not that he cared much about either, but he had to at least try to uphold his professionalism for a few months, before he bent the boy over his desk. He had never slept with a man before, but wasn’t particularly bothered about the fact that he found his student attractive. It was mainly about brains anyways, wasn’t it?

————

When Stephen returned to his office, Christine had gone and Loki sat crosslegged on his chair, studying the 3D picture on the screen intently, fingers stapled under his chin.

“Are you done?”, Strange enquired, sitting down beside him again.

“Yes.”

Strange took a look at the proposed steps that Loki had made. It was unexperienced and a little clumsy and he would have hurt the brain tissue a little with one cut, but it wasn’t bad.

Strange opened a saved setting and revealed to Loki what he himself had come up with.

“Yours was quite close, although I would’ve done these bits here different.”

Strange motioned with the pen again.

“Like this you won’t hurt the tissue here, as you did.”

Loki managed to ask Strange what felt like a million questions about the planned surgery. Strange didn’t mind, he was glad to show off his knowledge and Loki seemed to soak up every word like a sponge.

When Stephen looked at his watch the next time, it was almost 1pm.

“Go meet your colleagues for lunch. I’ll meet you all in an hour’s time to give you further instructions.”

Loki nodded and left the office. Strange looked after him. He was sure they would have some fun together, soon.

————

A few weeks passed with Loki excelling in pretty much every task that Dr Strange assigned to him. He always gave him extra work, which none of his other colleagues would get, and he was the only one allowed in Dr Strange’s surgeries to look at the master himself at work.

Loki had never been more fascinated with anyone than he was with Dr Strange. He was clearly a hero in his eyes, someone who was worth keeping an eye on.

Loki was focussed on his goal of becoming a famous doctor, and obviously it was very good for him to learn from the best. It would make amazingly in his resumé.

Dr Strange had even arranged for him to be in a few reconstructive surgeries of different cases, like people with severe burns, smashed faces and extremities, and cases alike.

Loki felt amazing. He was even trusted to look after one or two patients of Dr Strange’s, who were out of severe danger but needed still a doctor to look over their medications. Loki had to report back to Dr Strange on them every day and the doctor would give his approval or correct Loki’s decision, which wasn’t the case very often.

Weeks passed and his colleagues were mere shadows in comparison to him. They were good, but they weren’t him. Dr Strange was his mentor, although he looked after the others as well, because he had to.

Everything went well, until one day it all went to hell.

There had been an accident with multiple cars involved and some severe casualties.

Dr Strange took his students to the emergency room.

“I have one severe case assigned to me already. Loki, the nurses know which one you’ll take over. The others, you listen to the ER surgeons and they’ll tell you what to do.“

The patients got rushed in on stretchers. Loki’s patient was brought into one of the trauma rooms. He needed to assess their situation fast together with what the paramedics told him and act accordingly. He knew he could do it.

Loki rushed off after his patient, a young woman. One nurse stayed with him, pressing gauze to a bleeding wound in the woman’s side.

“Dr Laufeyson?”, she asked and Loki snapped into action. He couldn’t disappoint Dr Strange.

Loki checked the wound. It was deep but not deep enough to have pierced any vital organs. He decided to stitch it up.

He checked the woman, who was barely conscious, for a concussion, which she didn’t appear to have. There were no other obvious wounds on her body, but Loki ordered a scan, to make sure she wasn’t bleeding internally somewhere.

When the scan came back, he checked it, and it seemed alright. He ordered the nurse to give the according medications, when it happened.

“Dr Laufeyson!”, the nurse called him and he was at her side in no time.

“She’s gone into cardiac arrest.”

“What?!”

The nurse pressed the emergency button, and another nurse came rushing in preparing the defibrillator for Loki.

Loki tried to make the woman’s heart beat normally again, to jump start it into its usual beat, but he had no chance. The woman was gone faster than he could have expected.

Loki stared at the dead body as the nurses took the defibrillator pads from his hands.

What did he do wrong?

He slowly moved over to the x-ray pictures again. There had to be something that he didn’t see.

He took them off the board and went outside. His feet took him to the reception of the neuro-surgery.

“Is... is Dr Strange still in surgery?”

The nurse checked her system and nodded.

“Yes.”

Loki nodded and went to the staff lockers. It was empty, as his colleagues were all still busy with the accident victims. Despite that, he went into the staff showers and locked himself in a stall. 

Pictures in hand, he slid down the wall and tried to breathe evenly. He had disappointed Dr Strange. His career was at an end before it had started. 

Loki held the x-ray pictures up against the neon light, trying to see what he had missed.

Loki frowned. There was a little spot on her right kidney. It was tiny and there was a similar one on the left. She had cysts on her kidneys.

If he had known that, he would have checked them separately and made sure that she was alright.

Because of the shock of the cars slamming into each other, he would have needed to check them anyways, even without her being hurt. 

The cysts had burst and she had been bleeding. Blood loss and the whole trauma had caused her heart to go into overdrive and he had lost her.

Loki scolded himself for not seeing this earlier. This clearly showed that he wasn’t ready to work by himself yet. He was too young, just as everybody had always told him. He had never heard anything similar from Dr Strange, but now he was sure the doctor would think exactly the same of him.

Loki closed his eyes.

A sudden knock ripped him from his thoughts.

“Loki?”, his colleague Abby called out.

Loki sighed but didn’t answer.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere. If it’s you in there, Dr Strange is asking for you. He’s in his office.”

She left the shower room and Loki rose. Time to face the music.

Loki went out through the locker room, past his colleagues, who eyed him carefully.

Loki must have been in the shower stall longer than he thought, as they were changing to go home. 

As he stood in front of Dr Strange’s office door, he realised that his scrubs were still covered in blood, however now there wasn’t much he could do about it.

Loki knocked and waited for the doctor to call him in, which he did.

————

The young doctor entered; x-ray pictures still in hand and covered in blood he made a desperate picture.

Strange looked him over with a stern glance, before he motioned for Loki to come further into the room, didn’t offer him a seat though.

“So. You lost your patient.”

“Yes, sir.”

“That the x-ray?”

Loki nodded and held them out with a shaking hand. Strange looked at them but didn’t take them.

“What did you do wrong?”

“Her...” Loki’s voice broke. “Her kidneys. She had cysts on them and I should’ve double checked them but I didn’t. The cysts broke open and she was bleeding.“

Strange took the x-rays and held them up against the light, double checking Loki’s assessment.

He hummed and put the pictures down.

“You should’ve seen that.”

Loki lowered his head.

“Yes, sir.”

“It was a terrible mistake and you shouldn’t have made it.” 

Loki was tense as a bow string and Strange almost felt bad for him.

“Let’s say, hypothetically, you would have seen it. You would have been able to bring her into an operation theatre as soon as you saw it, and would’ve started operating. Mr Laufeyson, you wouldn’t have been able to save her before she bled to death.”

Loki looked up at Strange.

“She was bleeding from both kidneys way too fast and she was too far gone already to be saved. Even I couldn’t have done anything for her.”

Loki had stopped shaking, which Strange counted as a success.

“Did you hear what I said?”

Loki nodded.

“What are you thinking now?”

“That I killed a patient.”

Strange fixed his eyes on Loki. He knew how it was, especially when you were as ambitious as Loki and not used to making mistakes. However, Loki would have to learn to live with it, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to be a doctor.

“It wasn’t your fault. There was nothing you could’ve done.”

Loki blinked. Was he crying?

“You’re not disappointed in me, Dr Strange?”

Ah, that was it then.

Strange rolled his chair back from his desk.

“Come here, Mr Laufeyson.”

The boy obliged until he stood beside Strange. 

The older doctor took his hand and pulled him carefully forward, turned him around and made him sit on his lap.

Not very appropriate, but who cared.

Loki sure didn’t because the boy blushed brightly, his eyes still wet but crying forgotten.

“I’m not disappointed. It was your first real case by yourself and she was beyond saving. You did well.”

Strange brushed a stray lock of Loki’s dark hair behind his ear.

“You’re my good boy, aren’t you?”

Loki looked at him, a slight frown on his face.

“I’m almost 21.”

“To me you are still a boy, Loki.”

Loki shuddered at the doctor’s use of his first name.

“It’s alright. I’ll help you through this.”

Even to Strange’s ears this had sounded creepy. He was in no way behaving like this on a normal basis, but Loki was just so different. He never had known anybody like him. He wanted the young man in a way he hadn’t wanted a person in a long while now, because Strange was not the type to do casual sex. And relationships required time, which he rarely had to spare, so something alike to “friendship plus” was the ideal solution.

Stephen coaxed Loki farther back onto his lap, so that the boy was sitting with his back pressed against his chest.

“Do you want this?”

“I want to learn everything from you, Dr Strange.”

Strange smirked as his hands moved to Loki’s knees and slowly made their way up his thighs.

“Are you a virgin, Loki?”

The young doctor whimpered and nodded his head.

“Oh my, we’re going to have fun.”

Loki was simply beautiful like this, Stephen had to admit that. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes wide and glistening with wonder, his body tense.

“You are beautiful.”, Strange whispered and meant every word, causing Loki to blush even more.

Stephen’s hands slowly stroked upwards on Loki’s thighs, until they reached his groin. His fingertips skimmed over his already half-hard penis. 

Loki twitched and mewled like a kitten at the touch and Stephen couldn’t help but smile. The boy was also cute.

“If you don’t want something, stop me.”, Strange told him seriously.

He would never do anything to anybody without their consent. True, his approach with Loki had been an unusual one, but he had known that the boy admired and wanted him, even though Loki might not have been aware of the fact himself yet.

“Please Dr Strange.”

“Still so polite. You deserve a reward for this, my kitten.”

Strange’s right hand fully covered Loki’s genitals and he pressed down, gently, with the heel of his hand.

Loki thrashed so badly, that Stephen had to secure an arm around his waist, lest he would fall off his lap.

Stephen decided not to go too far for the boy’s first time. He just wanted him to get a feeling for what he could have, if he decided to enter this kind of relationship with the older doctor.

If Loki would never want to have a private session with him after that, Stephen would definitely regret it, but he wouldn’t pressure him. Just as any of their private encounters would never affect their professional relationship. Stephen was very good at keeping them apart, a fact that Loki would still have to learn about him.

“Dr Strange.”, he whimpered.

Stephen massaged his now fully erect penis, of a decent size one had to mention, and Loki twitched helplessly in his lap.

Stephen himself was aroused, but he wouldn’t act on it. Not tonight. Tonight was about his student.

Loki grabbed Stephen’s arm, the one around his waist, with both hands in a death grip.

“Are you going to come for me already, my pretty virgin?”

Stephen sped up his ministrations and gave the boy just that bit more pressure.

“It’s alright, go ahead. Come for me, my lovely.”

Loki tensed and then suddenly Stephen could feel the tension drain from his body in waves, as the fabric under his hands got slightly damp.

Stephen made sure that Loki was done before he removed his hand, gently, and held a shivering Loki to his chest.

“Are you alright, my kitten?”

Loki gave a weak nod but didn’t move.

Stephen smiled into Loki’s hair, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Go home and sleep. Tomorrow’s a different day. Do you need a ride?”

Loki looked back at him and nodded his head. 

“If you don’t mind.”

Strange drove him home in his fancy car, which impressed Loki, but not as much as the man himself did.

————

The next day wasn’t awkward at all. Loki understood the difference between a private and professional relationship and Strange was very happy with him.

Time passed and Loki entered his second year of residency, together with his colleagues.  
Strange continued to mentor Loki and let him do more and more in the hospital and in the operation theatre.

Their personal friendship-relationship continued, but they never moved past hand and blowjobs in Strange’s office. They never even kissed, went on a date or slept together (as in sleeping), as it would’ve implied, for Stephen, that they were in a relationship, which they clearly weren’t. They were just relieving tension.

The younger was so devoted to him, adored him so much, that Strange knew that he wished for more. Stephen, however, wasn’t prepared to give Loki more than what they already shared. Loki never complained though. He became more self-assured at work, and hadn’t lost a patient since the first time. He did great.

Then, one night, Strange was driving just a bit too fast in his expensive car, his attention leaving the road for a couple of seconds, and it happened. His car shot from the street and fell, fell, fell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading (:  
> x C.

Loki checked the wristwatch, a present from Ste- Dr Strange for his 21st birthday. Loki had insisted that it was way too expensive for the fact that they weren’t even dating, but the older doctor had insisted. It wasn’t as Loki didn’t like it. He loved it, to be honest, and he loved that it was a present from Dr Strange. The only present he ever got from him, to be precise. It wasn’t as if the doctor showered him with presents; Loki wouldn’t have been comfortable with that anyways.

It was a little after 9pm and the young doctor’s shift would end soon. He hated when he had a shift without Dr Strange. His colleagues were okay, but he didn’t enjoy talking to them quite as much as he did to his mentor, and that had nothing to do with the fact that he was involved with him privately. Loki respected and admired his intelligence, his way of thinking, even his arrogance more than anything else in this world. He was the most amazing and interesting person he had ever known, and the only person he could imagine having a relationship with in all of his 21 years of age.

Loki obviously knew that the doctor wasn’t comfortable with the thought that they were in a proper relationship and he respected that. He doubted they would have the time for dates and all the other normal couple things anyways, although he was sure they could make it work if they wanted to, but Loki was more than content with whatever he had with the doctor. He preferred to work with him, because Dr Strange treated him as an equal. He valued his opinion and he would even let Loki help in his surgeries, while he watched every step that he made.

Loki looked forward to tomorrow, as there would be a surgery, for which Dr Strange had already promised to let him do the main part of the work, while he himself would only be watching. Loki was excited.

Dr Moreno’s pager beeped and Loki was torn from his train of thoughts.

He looked at Loki. Apart from Dr Strange, Dr Moreno was the doctor in the building, who would let him do most work already by himself. Loki had spent many hours in surgery with him already, and Dr Moreno had discovered that Loki had a certain feel and talent for aesthetics. Loki could sew the tiniest wounds with the tiniest stitches, which would leave barely any scars. He was ideal for repairing torn muscle tissue and tendons, because of his thin and very dexterous fingers.

“Dr Laufeyson, case. Car crash.”

Loki nodded, quickly grabbing his hat and putting it on. It was a beautiful green, compared to his dull blue hospital-issued scrubs.

Dr Moreno and he left to wash up and a nurse helped putting a sterile overcoat and gloves on them. Then they went down to the ER, where another nurse was already waiting for them.  
“Dr Moreno, Dr Laufeyson. It’s Dr Strange.”

Loki’s world shifted, dropped and cracked at the same time but he stood his ground. Dizziness made him feel sick but he pushed that feeling far into the back of his mind, taking a deep breath. 

Dr Moreno looked a little pale. He hadn’t been able to collect himself as fast as Loki had.

“Dr Laufeyson, if you’d rather not...”

Loki gave a sharp nod. He was in his professional mode.

“I’m alright, Dr Moreno. I’d like to have the patient, if possible.”

Suddenly Dr Lecter appeared beside them, clad in scrubs, hat, overcoat and gloves like them.

“I heard. I was in contact with the ambulance as soon as I knew. He has some minor wounds on his head, only one that concerns me a little. The worst thing, and why I paged you.” Dr Lecter turned towards Loki. “Are his hands. His fingers are fractured and apparently it doesn’t look good. I’d say some torn tendons as well. You’ll need to act fast and clean to ensure he sustains as little nerve damage and keeps as much dexterity as possible.”

Loki felt like throwing up again but only for a few seconds. He nodded.

Dr Moreno put a hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“If someone can do it, it’ll be you. I’ll be there if you need help, but I know that he’ll trust you the most. I’ll let you do the main part of the operation and I’ll set the bones.”

Loki nodded again. He mentally went through the anatomy of a hand, seeing which tendon, which ligament, and which muscle were connected, ensuring he knew the exact location of every single bone and how he wanted them connected.

“They’re coming in now.”, the nurse informed them and the three men nodded.

Three paramedics rushed the stretcher with Dr Strange on it into the hospital, quickly moving him towards an operation theatre, which the nurses showed them. 

Dr Lecter, Dr Moreno and Loki put on their masks and entered the room, where some nurses and an anaesthetist were already preparing the patient.

Loki didn’t look at his face but at his hands, which looked, mildly put, absolutely terrible. 

Dr Lecter quickly surveyed the wounds and decided that he would stitch some of the smaller ones. One big one on his head had glass stuck in it, so he would have to remove it surgically and make sure the bone underneath wasn’t damaged.

Loki knew exactly what he had to do. Dr Moreno would cut the wounds farther open, if necessary, ensuring that the fractured bones, if there were any, were aligned and didn’t cut into any tissue around them anymore. Then Loki would make sure all tendons were still connected, as well as all muscles. He was scared that there was too much nerve damage already, but there wasn’t much he could do about that. Loki would need the smallest and most precise stitches he had ever made in his life on the fragile tendons and muscles and eventually on the skin.

They all went to work without any further words, concentrated on their task. Loki had never been in a surgery with Dr Lecter, but he realised quickly that he was very different from Dr Strange. Where Strange was arrogant and almost rude, Lecter was collected and quiet. They both, however, moved with the same precision and self-assuredness, which only came from mastering your work.

Loki had started to sweat a while ago and one of the nurses gave him some water to drink.

Dr Lecter had finished, as had Dr Moreno, since he had had to set only two bones in the left hand, but they both stayed and watched, mainly in case Loki would need anything, he knew that. He also knew that his task was the most difficult one, and by the time he moved on to the second hand, he felt like a lifetime had passed, but simultaneously almost no time.

Loki finished up and only when he stepped away from the patient he felt a wave of dizziness come over him. He staggered and Dr Lecter’s arms were around him instantly to steady him.

“Are you alright, Dr Laufeyson?”

Loki nodded. He suddenly felt so tired, his whole body wanted to give in.

While the nurses prepared the patient to go into a private room, the three doctors washed their hands again, none of them speaking.

As Dr Moreno left them to go home, Loki took his watch from his pocket to put it back on and realised that it was past 4am already. He had been in there for almost seven hours.

Dr Lecter studied his face.

“Shall I drive you home?”, he offered, but Loki shook his head.

“No thank you, Dr Lecter. I’ll have a shower here. My shift tomorrow starts at 8am. Not much point in going home.”

Dr Lecter was quiet for a moment.

“Your shift tomorrow is cancelled, I won’t need you. Take the day off. If you, however, want to stay with Stephen, you can do so.”

Dr Lecter nodded at him in greeting and left.

Loki stared after him. Did he want to stay with Dr Strange? Now that he had snapped out of his professional mode, he allowed himself to feel, and it almost cost him his breath. Loki gasped for air as tears stung in his eyes. He hurried into the staff showers, locked himself in one of the stalls and turned on the water.

He stepped into the spray of the shower in scrubs, shoes, everything. Tears flowed from his eyes and mingled with the water spraying on his face as he sank to his knees and sobbed.

Loki lost time of how long he had been kneeling there. The only thing he knew was that his tears had stopped a while ago when he heard some of his colleagues come into the locker rooms. Loki jumped up, exited the stall, quickly grabbed of the the towels provided for staff, and locked himself in again. Slowly he took off his shoes and clothes, everything soaking wet. He showered properly now, washing his hair and leaving it to fall open on his shoulders, as he towelled it try. Clad in just a towel around his waist, he dumped his scrubs and moved the rest of his wet clothes to his locker - his colleagues had fortunately left already. Loki dressed in his private clothes and shoes and brushed his hair methodically.

First he went to check if Ste- Dr Strange was awake already, which he wasn’t. Then he went to the break room and sat down in one of the comfortable arm chairs. He could have waited in Dr Strange’s room, but it would’ve looked odd and he really didn’t want his mentor to get in any trouble.

Loki dozed for a couple of hours, waking every fifteen minutes or so. Other doctors entering the staff area ignored him. It wasn’t unusual for one of them to catch up on a little sleep between their long shifts.

Loki rose eventually, casting a quick glance into the mirror. He looked terrible. His hair was soft and pretty and not the problem, but his face was too white, there were dark shadows underneath his eyes and the eyes itself were rimmed red from crying and the lack of sleep. 

As he slowly walked towards Dr Strange’s room, he realised that the whole mess of feelings he had gone through in a few hours, the whole pressure of saving his idol, had made him realise something. He felt more deeply for the older doctor than he would ever dare to admit. This scared him, because he knew that Dr Strange had never wanted him the same way he did, and now, realising that his feelings ran so much deeper than he had thought, he could only get out of this with a broken heart.

When Loki reached Dr Strange’s room, he paused. There were voices drifting to his ears from within.

“...I could’ve done better.” Dr Strange sounded bitter and a little desperate.

“They did their very best.” This was Dr Palmer.

“Clearly not.”

“Yes they did, because Dr Laufeyson did it.”

Oh shit. Loki had messed up. Dr Strange was furious at him. Were he a lesser man, he would’ve run, but he knew he had to face this sooner or later. And he desperately wanted to see Dr Strange.

Dr Palmer exited the room in this moment and almost collided with Loki.

“I apologise, Dr Palmer.”

She smiled at him.

“Go in. It’ll do him good to see you.”

Dr Palmer left and again Loki stared after her. Why was everyone implying so much more when they talked about them both? It was kind of creepy and a little scary.

Loki gently knocked on the door and entered.

————

Strange had a lot of emotions to deal with at the same time. He was angry. Angry at himself for driving too fast and not being attentive enough. Angry at the surgeons who patched up his hands because he wouldn’t be able to use them anymore as he had before. 

He was frustrated, anxious and a little scared because he didn’t know what would be happening in the future. Being a surgeon had been the only thing he had ever wanted.

He was determined to find a way, a surgeon, to fix his hands again. There had to be someone who could do the impossible.

And there was some other feeling in the back of his mind, which had come up suddenly in the split seconds when he had thought he would die. He had thought about Loki. Not their time together working or in private, but his smile, his eyes.

Dr Christine Palmer had entered the room just then and interrupted his thoughts.

When she left, he was again left with a few things to think about. Loki had operated on his hands. Loki had tried to fix him and Strange knew that he would have given his very best. 

A knock on the door made him turn his head. Loki entered the room almost sheepishly. He looked like hell. His skin was too pale, his eyes had lost their spark. 

The young doctor carefully came closer. Their eyes met and Loki teared up.

“Loki.”, Stephen murmured and he would have liked to be able to hug the young man, although he had never done so before. Now he wished he had.

Loki appeared to have had similar thoughts as he was on Strange in an instant, mindful of his injuries of course. The young doctor had one arm around Stephen’s chest, the other in his hair. His forehead was pressed against Stephen’s temple.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Dr Strange, that I couldn’t do any better. I was in there for seven hours. I didn’t even realise. I couldn’t save your hands. I tried but I knew the nerve damage was too bad already. I should’ve tried harder, I should’ve-“

“Loki.”, Stephen interrupted him sternly, although his own eyes were burning with unshed tears now.

Loki took a shaky breath and lifted his head so he could look into Stephen’s eyes.

“What did I tell you after your first patient died?”

Loki was silent.

“You know you couldn’t have done more than you did.”

And just like this Strange had to accept this truth himself. There was nothing else that could be done. He had done this to himself and no one would be able to fix it.

Stephen closed his eyes and concentrated. He wouldn’t cry because of something like that. His life was ruined, his career was over. Now Loki had no reason to be interested in him anymore. He would lose everything, even things he didn’t know he had and wanted.

A soft hand in Stephen’s hair, stroking, made him open his eyes again. Loki looked down at him, concern in his eyes. However, he didn’t ask questions. He moved his hand to wipe the tears from Stephen’s cheek; tears he wasn’t even aware he had shed. Then he leant forward again. This time Loki’s forehead touched Stephen’s and he allowed it. He would have allowed Loki to kiss him right now, but he knew that the younger man wouldn’t use his momentary weakness to his advantage.

Loki’s breath on his cheek was soft and even and soothing. Stephen wanted him here right now, although he was still caught in this mess of emotions.

Suddenly the door opened and Dr Lecter stepped in.

Loki jumped back from Strange as if he had burned himself. 

“I’m very sorry to have interrupted.”

Dr Lecter watched Loki, who stood as far away from Strange’s bed as he possibly could.

“I... I just wanted to...”, Loki started and motioned towards the door.

“No need to leave on my account, Dr Laufeyson. Please, move back.”

Loki’s eyes searched for Strange’s and the older gave an imperceptible nod. Loki moved back to his side, putting his hand on his upper arm in a comforting gesture.

Stephen wasn’t scared of Dr Lecter knowing. The man had always been very professional, but his ethics had sometimes quite blurred lines. Also, Dr Lecter knew that Strange would never favour someone because they were close in private. It was more the other way around. Strange would want someone close in private because he favoured them at work already. Not that Lecter would care either way, as long as they stayed quiet about it, and they both had.

“Dr Strange, how are you doing?”, Dr Lecter asked and moved to stand on the end of his bed.

Strange glanced at his hands and he looked at the doctor.

“I’m feeling physically alright.”

Dr Lecter went to lift one of the bandages on his head. 

“This looks good. I know you hate to be here, so I’ll let you check out as soon as your hands are not running the risk of getting infected anymore, so a couple of days maybe. Do you have anyone to help you when you get back home?” Lecter asked as he moved back again.

Strange gave him a look.

Dr Lecter smirked.

“Well, I’m pretty sure you know someone who’d be happy to help you out.”

Lecter glanced at Loki, still smirking, and went outside again.

Loki’s eyes had widened ever so slightly at the doctor’s words and Strange couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable.

“I apologise for his implication. You don’t have to do anything.”

“Oh, no, I’d like to. Help you, that is. If you want to, of course.”

“Loki.” Stephen sighed. “I’m not your mentor anymore. There’s nothing I can teach you now.” He looked at his hands. When he looked back up, Loki’s lips stretched into a small smile.

“I don’t think this is quite right.”

Strange frowned and Loki’s smile grew brilliant.

“I’m pretty sure there’s still many things you can teach me, Dr Strange.”

Loki carefully moved his fingers from Strange’s upper arm to his chest and the older man’s eyes widened a little. 

“You still want to...?”

Loki bent forward and kissed him gently. Just a peck on his lips, but it made Stephen’s breath hitch.

“I’d love to come and take care of you, if you’re alright with that.”

Stephen met Loki’s eyes.

“I would like that very much.”

Strange knew it would put Loki to the test, as he was a very proud man and hated to accept help, but with his hands still healing and no physiotherapy yet, he would need some assistance. It would show how Loki really felt about him.

————

Strange left the hospital three days later. He used a taxi to go back to his house. Loki was still at work and would be until later that evening, but he would join him eventually. Stephen had given the young man a key so he could come and go as he pleased, get some clothes of Strange’s to bring them to the hospital and also put some of his stuff in the house already. 

Strange was glad to be home now, but as soon as he was at the front door, he encountered his first hurdle. Getting the key in the lock with shaky, hurting hands was not an easy task. It took him almost half an hour to unlock the door. By the time he was inside he was in tears, in agony and angry. How pathetic could one person be.

Strange threw his keys across the hallway and thrashed almost the entire entry way, kicking stuff, as he couldn’t take off his shoes properly.

In the kitchen he accidentally smashed a glass as he wanted to get some water and he broke down once more, shoving all the glasses from the cupboard with a shout.

He sat down heavily on the floor, uncaring of all the shards, and stared at the wall. He stayed in this position until he heard the front door open. The house had gone dark by then and so he was sure Loki wouldn’t immediately spot him or his shame. Sooner or later he would, of course, and Strange wouldn’t blame him if he would turn around and leave again. He had studies to finish and not to play nursemaid disabled former mentor.

The hallway lights came on.

“Dr Strange?”, Loki called out but the doctor didn’t answer. It didn’t matter anymore.

Loki came into view, the light hitting his back, and he looked beautiful, ethereal.

Then the kitchen lights turned on and the young doctor spotted him sitting on the floor in the shards of glass.

“Dr Strange.” The young man quickly moved to his side, pulling him up and away from the broken glass. “Did you hurt yourself?”

Not are you alright or what happened. Strange never had been so grateful to have him by his side.

He shook his head, no. 

“Alright. Come sit over there while I sweep the glass. Would you like some water? Food?”

Strange didn’t want to accept but he knew he had to as he wasn’t able to get it himself.

“Yes, please.”

Loki beamed.

“I did some shopping earlier but I wasn’t sure what you’d like so I thought we might just order something in today?”, Loki explained as he put a glass of water in front of Strange, before he went to get a broom (he appeared to have studied the house quite well already).

Strange looked at the glass, before his eyes watched Loki move around the kitchen, sweeping up shards.

Strange cleared his throat.

“Loki?”, he asked quietly, hating himself even more for having to admit his weakness.

“Hm?”

The young man turned around. He waited for a second for Stephen to continue speaking, before he realised what he had done. Loki practically jumped and came back over, taking up the glass and putting it to Stephen’s lips.

“I’m so sorry.”, he whispered. 

Strange drank thirstily, which just added to his humiliation. Loki, however, didn’t seem to mind. He placed the empty glass back on the table and hugged Stephen close.

“I don’t know what you’re going through, I can’t even imagine, but I don’t mind being there for you. You showed me so much, you taught me more than just operating. You have my utmost respect still and that won’t change.”

Stephen turned his head away, not reciprocating the hug.

“Loki. I’m handicapped, old and have no proper career anymore. You don’t want to be associated with me.”

Loki looked up, letting go of Stephen. He waited until the older man glanced back at him.

“Dr Strange. You know that I don’t do anything that I don’t want to. You are aware that I can be just as stubborn as you are. I want this, whatever this is. We don’t have to talk about it. For now, I’m just here.”

Stephen searched Loki’s eyes for some kind of sign that he was lying, but the boy was telling the truth, as far as he could tell.

“Let me order some food now, alright? What do you like?”

Stephen shrugged.

Loki opened an application on his phone and put it in front of Stephen.

“Actually, you order food. I’m not your servant. And you pay.”

Loki pulled out Stephen’s wallet from his trouser pocket, searched it for the credit card and put the black plastic in front of him, before he stood with a wink and went to clean up the hallway and put his groceries away.

Strange looked after him, his brow raised, but a smile tugging at his lips.

He was fully aware of what Loki had done, but he appreciated it nonetheless. He tried to make Stephen feel valuable and not like a child that needed to be cared for all hours of the day.

Strange ordered some Chinese food, getting a selection as he wasn’t sure what Loki preferred. They could always heat leftovers up on the next day.

At least he was able to handle the touchscreen on the phone, even if he was slower than usual.

————

They sat at the table with their food. Loki, who sat beside Strange, elegantly twisted the chopsticks between his fingers, as Strange watched him. Loki had given him a fork but alone the thought of picking it up made his fingers hurt. 

Loki shovelled some noodles into his mouth, before he took some more between his chopsticks and turned to face Stephen, a questioning look on his face.

Stephen had had enough humiliation for a day, but Loki made it look so casual, that he accepted the food. It was a little awkward, because of the chopsticks, and in no time both men were more laughing than eating.

Stephen took one of the spring rolls carefully between his fingers and held it out for Loki to take. Loki flashed him a small grin before he leaned forward and bit into the roll.

“Do you need to be fed too?”, Strange asked coolly, barely able to hide the twitch of his lips.

“Yes.”, Loki assured him and opened his mouth once more. Stephen fed him the rest of the spring roll with a shaky hand and Loki smiled at him.

————

They managed to eat most of the food, both more hungry than they had thought.

Loki packed the leftovers into the fridge as Dr Strange stood.

“I’m going to take a proper shower now.”

“Do you want me to help?”

The look Dr Strange shot him was positively filthy and Loki could feel himself blush.

“That’s not how I meant it.”

“And there I thought you were going to take care of me?”

Loki’s eyes widened and he almost choked on his own spit. Did he want to shower with Dr Strange? Hell yes! Did he want to see him naked again? Uh, yes! Did he want to make this wonderful doctor come again and again to help him unwind? Duh, of freaking course.

Loki was at Dr Strange’s side faster than lightning. He practically dragged the older man into the bathroom, closing the door behind them, before he attacked his mouth with his own.

Kissing hadn’t been okay back then but now Loki felt like this was very much welcome. As he felt Dr Strange reciprocate the kiss, Loki melted against him. This was the best thing he had done with the doctor ever.

Eventually Dr Strange broke the kiss and looked at Loki.

“Well, help me undress then.”

Loki didn’t need to be told twice. In no time the clothes were off of the doctor’s body and in a heap on the floor, forgotten.

Loki was staring, he knew it, but he couldn’t help it. He had never seen Dr Strange naked. In his office it had always been a quick affair. Pants open as far as they needed to be and that was it. Now, this was different. He was gorgeous and Loki felt blood leave his brain way too fast to collect between his legs.

The older man smirked and stepped into the huge shower.

Loki broke from his daze and undress as quick as he could, stumbling after the doctor.

Strange adjusted the water and pulled Loki under the spray with him. Well, he put his arm on the younger’s back to do so, in order not to use his fingers, but it did the trick.

“Dr Strange.”

“Yes, my lovely?”

Loki’s breath hitched as the older man touched his skin lightly. It felt amazing. The younger was a metaphorical puddle on the floor in no time.

“P-please, sir, may I touch you?”

“Yes, my kitten, you may.”

Dr Strange kissed his lips gently before he let go of him. Loki sank to his knees, looking up through the water droplets collecting on his lashes.

The doctor was fully erect by now and the young man’s mouth watered at the sight. He hadn’t been sure what sexual orientation he had before he had met Dr Strange. He simply hadn’t been interested in anyone. Now this was different and he was almost insatiable, thinking about the doctor. He couldn’t counted the many times he had almost rubbed himself raw while thinking of his mentor when they had gone a few weeks without sex.

Without preamble Loki leaned forward and mouthed at Dr Strange’s erection. The man gasped and Loki grinned. He loved to make him shiver and moan, all because of him. Goosebumps rose on Loki’s body.

He took the man’s shaft further into his mouth, trying to breathe as evenly through his nose as possible, so he could take Dr Strange in as deep as he could manage. He wasn’t able to deep throat him, yet, but Loki was eager to learn and to please his mentor.

Dr Strange’s gasps turned to moans as the younger started to properly suck him off. By now he knew exactly what he liked and which buttons to push to make the man a writhing mess.

Loki focused fully on his task, his tongue licking over the slit on each upwards motion, his lips creating the perfect suction.

“Loki. So warm. So perfect.”, Dr Strange gasped.

Encouraged, Loki sped up his movements, focussing more on the head now, kitten licking it between sucks, and Dr Strange was moaning uncontrollably now.

“Loki. Loki, I’m going to come, my lovely. Oh Loki, yes, take it.”

Loki grasped Dr Strange’s thighs hard between his fingers to suppress his own arousal as he sucked harder, licked faster, and then the older doctor was coming with a gasp, emptying himself into Loki’s eager mouth. The young man swallowed and licked as long as he felt that Dr Strange was still riding his high. When he was done, Loki pulled off gently and stood, smiling at the blissed out facial expression of his mentor. He pulled him into a gentle hug and this time Dr Strange’s arms came around him as well, holding him close. 

Loki was still painfully hard, and he was willing to ignore it for now, but the older man had different ideas. He manoeuvred his thigh between Loki’s to give him something to rub against. Loki took him up on that offer, closing his eyes and pressing himself against the doctor’s chest.

“That’s it my dear, you’ve been so good.”

Loki was so aroused that breathing was difficult, his heart sped like it never had before and he clutched Dr Strange impossibly closer.

“Dr Strange. Please.”

“Do you want to come, my kitten? Yes?”

Loki whimpered and humped his thigh faster, harder.

“A little longer, my lovely. Hold on for me.”

Loki mewled kitten-like again but was barely aware of it. His mind was taken over by the need to come. Every muscles in his body seemed to be on fire.

Dr Strange’s right hand wandered down to his thigh and his fingers lightly grazed the head of Loki’s penis. Loki shouted so loudly that he was glad that they were in Dr Strange’s house and not his apartment.

“Please, Dr Strange, I can’t hold on anymore. I’m coming. Please. Please.”

The older doctor left him suspended for one more moment and Loki thought he might die.

“You can come now, my kitten. Come for me.”

And Loki did. He shouted as his release spurted over Dr Strange’s hand and thigh up until his hip. Loki’s hips didn’t stop their pulsing motion for quite a while. It was possibly the hardest he had ever come in his life.

The young doctor blinked a few times before he looked up at his mentor. Dr Strange smiled gently at him, tucking a wet strand of hair behind his ear.

“You did so well, my darling.”, he whispered and Loki smiled up at him. “Clean us and we’ll go to bed.”

Loki did as told, re-taped Dr Strange’s two broken fingers on his left hand and shortly after they were cuddled up in bed together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I should like Lockdown because I get loads of additional writing done aside from the one I have to do, or if it’ll drive me nuts.  
> I’ll let you be the judge of that.  
> x C.

Loki was happy. Truly happy for the first time in what felt like forever. In those moments he always had the feeling that he was much older than 21 already.

He left work a little early today. So far, he was still staying with Dr Strange. The older man went to physio therapy regularly and no matter how many times he intoned that he was getting better and that everything was fine, Loki could see that this wasn’t the case. He knew how much his former mentor missed his work. He also knew, that Dr Strange thought himself not good enough for him, although Loki kept reassuring him, that he wanted to be there, with him.

At the same time Loki knew that, without being his student anymore, he himself wasn’t enough for Dr Strange. They had had a couple of great months together, but Dr Strange recoiled from him farther and farther. Loki tried his very best to ignore it and leave as much space as he needed to the doctor, but it hurt. He knew that Dr Strange didn’t... love him as he did the doctor, that was alright and he had learned to live with that fact, but that he was now putting this mental distance between them, that hurt like Hel. Hell. It hurt like hell.

Loki pressed his fingers against his forehead. It had been a long day.

When he finally arrived at Dr Strange’s house, he just felt like having a hot shower and maybe, if the older man would allow it, cuddling up next to him and falling asleep.

As Loki entered the house, it felt too still already, too quiet. Loki closed the door, his heart racing. He knew what was coming but he didn’t want to accept it, not right away at least.

“Dr Strange?”, he called out in a shaky voice.

He went into the kitchen, living room, bathroom. Bedroom. Tears welled up in Loki’s eyes.

The house was empty.

Loki went to the living room, curling into himself on the sofa. He tried to call Dr Strange, but his phone was off. He tried again and again but he knew there wouldn’t be an answer. He knew there never would be an answer again. Dr Strange was gone. He had been right after all. He hadn’t been enough.

———— 5 Years Later

“Dr Laufeyson!”

Loki turned around abruptly.

“Yes?”

“There was an explosion in downtown New York.”

“What?”

“It’s on the news right now.”

Loki quickly followed the nurse in the break room. The better part of their doctors and nurses were there already, listening to the news reporter.

_“...this afternoon. The person responsible stepped forward and called himself “The man in the Grey Coat”. Police tried to arrest him, but he appears to have certain... powers that made getting to him difficult.”_

Footage of a guy in a grey coat appeared on screen. He laughed manically before lifting his hands. Something that looked like blue static, whatever that looked like, shot forward and into the next closest building, which exploded into thousands of pieces.

Loki’s eyes widened at the sight. What the hell was going on out there?

Another nurse entered the room.

“The ambulances are on their way.”

The crowd dispersed and in next to no time everyone was standing in the emergency room.

From then onwards, Loki’s day had 32 hours. He stitched up people, operated five people and lost two patients, who were hurt too badly already when they arrived.

After everything was under control once more, Loki went into the staff showers, still his preferred place of piece, and locked himself in one of the stalls.

He was exhausted and so tired. Not that he wasn’t used to ridiculously long shifts, but today had been especially terrible.

On top of all that had happened, this guy in the coat was still out there. Who was this psychopath and why was he able to use magic?

Loki had never thought about the existence of magic, had never wondered or worried about it, but now he had to think about what the guy would still be able to do with an ability like this. Would they have much more days like today (or yesterday, to be precise) in the near future? Would he hurt more people just for fun?

Loki undressed and turned on the shower. He hadn’t thought about him in a while now, but on days like these he missed Dr Strange desperately. Loki usually tried not to think about him, because it hurt too much, but sometimes he couldn’t help himself. Especially when he had had way too little sleep and exhaustion was almost pulling the floor from underneath his feet.

Loki slowly dressed and left the hospital. After a 32 hour shift he was no use to anyone. He was almost hallucinating on his way home.

By now he was able to afford quite a nice flat close to Greenwich Village, one of the best areas in NYC. It wasn’t a bit flat but it was comfortable and he loved it.

Loki crossed the little park close to his apartment, when he heard something behind him. His reactions weren’t the fastest anymore, after all he was barely able to keep his eyes open, and everything was a little blurry already, but he did turn around rather fast for that.

And then Loki’s world stopped. He froze. His brain stopped working. The world grew darker and darker and faded into black.

————

Loki woke in his bed, pulling the duvet higher over his head to shield himself from the light of the morning sun. He was warm and comfortable and still drowsy from sleep, not willing to open his eyes yet.

He thought about yesterday, all the patients, and that he had to go get back to hospital today to check on them.

And then he sat up with a start. He wasn’t in his apartment. 

“Loki?”, a quiet voice asked and the young doctor, well, he was 26 by now, almost jumped from the bed.

In the doorway to the unfamiliar bedroom stood none other than Dr Stephen Strange, the man that had left his life without so much as a single word and broke his heart into tiny little shards that not even he was able to stitch together anymore.

“What the hell is going on?”

Loki pulled the duvet tighter around himself, scooting into the furthest corner of the bed to get as far away from Dr Strange as possible.

The former doctor looked... different. He had a beard now, a goatee, which actually didn’t look bad on him, but the biggest change was the ethereal look that was now in his eyes.

“A lot, actually.” Dr Strange smiled sadly at his former student. “I took you home because you passed out on me last night.”

Loki stared at the man.

“What did you expect me to do? You left me, Dr Strange! You left me without a word, disappeared! I was devastated. I hated you for so long.”

Dr Strange’s face contorted as if Loki had slapped him, and he didn’t even feel sorry for it.

“Loki, I... I am sorry, but I know that these words won’t change anything. I hurt you, I know how much because I hurt myself too by leaving you, but I had to find a solution. I couldn’t go on as I was.”

Loki was at a loss for words. He couldn’t deal with this right now, not after everything that had happened yesterday.

“Where am I?”

Dr Strange cleared his throat.

“My new home. The Sanctum Sanctorium.”

“The what?”

Dr Strange’s eyes glistened in a weird way and his cape moved despite there being no wind. Yep, Loki was definitely going crazy now.

“I can show you better than I can explain.”, Dr Strange said and Loki hesitated for a moment.

Eventually he got up from the bed, putting his shoes back on, which were standing neatly at the side of the bed, and looked expectantly at Dr Strange.

The man left the room and Loki followed him, with a certain amount of space between them. Not that Loki was scared of his former mentor, he knew the older man would never hurt him, but he was still wary of what the hell was going on right now.

The Sanctum was beautiful, he had to admit that, and quite close to his own apartment, although he had never really taken notice of the building.

“What exactly are you doing here?”, Loki asked and almost regretted the question as soon as he asked it. 

Dr Strange opened his mouth to answer, but just then a flashy orang-y light thingy (very eloquent, Loki) appeared beside them and a man stepped through. Loki was very close to fainting again, but he didn’t and was very proud of himself. The last two days had been just a little too much for him. Suddenly there was magic around, then his former mentor was back in NY, then this now. Probably his mentor was involved with all this magic. His head hurt. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to shout. He went for the latter.

“What the fuck, Dr Strange?! What the hell is going on?! I can’t deal with this, I can’t... I don’t know...”

Loki sank to his knees, pressing his fingers to his temples. It was too much. He was having an anxiety attack or something like that. He could barely breathe, his head felt like it was splitting in two. The last 48 hours had felt way too fast, too much, all confusing and weird and...

“Loki. Loki listen to my voice.”

Dr Strange’s voice.

The blinding pain got lighter, the fog in his brain dissolved slowly but not entirely. 

Loki opened his eyes. Dr Strange was kneeling before him, his hands on Loki’s shoulders.

“Loki? Are you alright?”

The young man gave a weak nod but it did nothing to convince Dr Strange, he knew that.

“I... I have to go back to the hospital.”

“You can stay if you...”

Loki got to his feet, albeit slower than he would have liked.

Dr Strange moved with him, ready to catch him if needed.

Loki staggered backwards.

“I can’t deal with all this at the moment. I need time.”, he mumbled.

Dr Strange gave a sharp nod.

“Of course. I don’t blame you.”

Loki could feel the hurt in his every word but he just couldn’t stay. He had so much to think about right now, plus the headache made it difficult to concentrate.

Dr Strange had hurt him badly, and part of Loki was a little satisfied at seeing him hurt now. what had he expected? That Loki would come running back to him like an obedient dog? Not happening.

Loki turned and rushed towards the huge front doors, which opened for him. He tried not to think too much about this.

At the hospital, Loki could barely remember his walk here. Or his thoughts, for that matter. His head was a mess. 

He needed to tell someone. Speak with someone who would confirm he wasn’t going crazy.

Loki knocked on Dr Lecter’s office door. Shortly after he was asked to enter.

There was another man in the office with Dr Lecter. An FBI agent, according to his badge.

“Dr Laufeyson, how may I help you?”

Loki glanced at the agent.

“Is everything alright?”

Dr Lecter seemed confused for a moment before he smiled at Loki and offered him a seat next to the agent.

“Ah, you’ve never met. Dr Laufeyson, this is my husband, Will.”

Will smiled and shook Loki’s hand.

“I have heard of you already, I have to admit. Hannibal is quite taken with your talent.”

Loki gave him a shaky smile.

Dr Lecter turned towards him again.

“You may speak freely in front of Will, however, if you’d rather he leaves...”

Loki shook his head. It didn’t matter.

“Dr Strange is back.”, he whispered.

Dr Lecter waited for him to go on and something just snapped. Everything that had happened in the last 48 hours came gushing out of him. He expressed his confusion about the magic, his headaches, that he sounded like a complete moron. By the time he was finished, he felt like an idiot.

“I... I’m so sorry for wasting your time. Oh my God.” Loki put his hands on his face. What was wrong with him.

Dr Lecter, and Will, who had both listened attentively, didn’t seem to mind.

“Looking at everything that’s going on at the moment, I can see why you feel like this has all become too much for you. However, you are not crazy.”

Will shook his head.

“Definitely not. I saw the guy live in front of me. He was really doing damage with these lightnings of his.”

“What about Dr Strange? What has he to do with magic?”

Will shrugged.

“You’ll have to ask him that yourself, but I assume he might have to do something with a secret... let’s call them, force, named The Avengers. They spoke with the FBI director this morning, telling him that they’ll try to catch this guy, because they also have certain, abilities. It would be more equal chances for them against him. When he next shows up, they’ll be ready, they assured us.”

“Avengers.”, Loki tested the word out.

Will nodded.

“The have helped us before, but it was more secret back then, as not a whole city was affected.”

“Are these people like...” Loki gestured with his hand.

“I have not seen them shoot lightning. One of them is billionaire Tony Stark. He relies on high-tech, very impressive. Another one is called Thor. He is a weird guy, but all of them are, really. We just decided to believe them after their first success.”

Loki’s headache was back full-force. He didn’t hear anything after the word ‘Thor’. There was a loud, metallic noise in his ears, making his eardrums hurt. He pressed his hands over his ears.

The next thing he knew was he was lying on a sofa in Dr Lecter’s office, the doctor bent over him.

“Loki? Are you alright?”

The young man tried to sit up but Dr Lecter pressed him back down again.

“Stay.”

Will appeared back in the office, handing a bottle of water to Loki. 

“Thanks.”, he murmured and sat up carefully to drink.

“I think you should get back home, Dr Laufeyson.”

Loki had a mind to argue, but the again, if this happened in front of his patients it would be very embarrassing. Also, he wouldn’t be of much help if he couldn’t think straight.

“Will can take you home.”

Loki knew this wasn’t an offer but a command and he just nodded.

“Get some rest and let me know if you require any help.”

“Thank you, Dr Lecter.”

————

Will dropped Loki off outside his apartment building and the young doctor went straight inside. 

His headache was getting worse again. He went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and took out a bottle of aspirin. He swallowed one with some water, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

He looked extremely worn out; his cheeks hollower than they normally would be. His green eyes had that golden sparkle in them today, which they sometimes, at random, would have. Loki found this special and kind of cool that they would do this. The only remarkable thing about himself, really.

Loki went towards the bedroom, when a sharp pang of headache made him go to his knees. He squeezed his eyes shut. His skull felt as if it was about to split open. And something split open. Or at least it felt like it did.

_Loki. God of Mischief. God of Evil._

_Odin looked down at Loki from his throne._

_Thor stood beside Loki, with his long, blond hair and his hammer._

_The shrieks of two crows._

_Two wolves, their eyes gleaming in the dark._

_The flash of a spear._

_Jötunheim. Frost Giants._

_Loki could see the skin on his arm turn whitish-blue. Ice crystals formed on his hands._

_Asgard._

_Treason._

_Odin on the floor. Dead._

_Thor furious. He banished Loki._

_Bifrost._

_Loki felt himself leave it while travelling, both unwanted._

_Then..._

_Darkness._

Loki sat up with a breath as if he had just been on the verge of drowning.

“Good morning, my prince.”, a voice echoed through the narrow chamber he was in.

Loki looked around and saw the Man in the Grey Coat, who smiled at him.

“Do you have your memories back?”

Loki felt his head carefully.

Yes, he remembered who he was. Prince Loki of Asgard. Possibly not anymore but theoretically.

“And you are?”

Loki gestured with his hand as he tried to work out a crick in his neck.

The Man bowed low.

“The Man in the Grey Coat. I stole from Asgard and was banished. The took my name, but not everything back that I stole from them. I kept a little magic.”

He grinned.

“If I may explain.”

Loki rolled his eyes but motioned, once more, with his hand for him to go on.

“I saved you, my prince. I blocked your memories and put you under an age spell, so no one from Asgard would be able to find you. I hid you here in Midgard, waiting for the right time. Your spell would break when it was time, and I felt it. I came to you. Now we can take over this realm and rule human-kind.”

Loki stood and stretched.

“Why would I want to rule human-kind? I lived among them for so long now, they’re terribly boring.”

The Man grinned.

“Let me rule it for you and you can have Asgard.”

Loki raised an eyebrow.

“I’m afraid my brother won’t like this.”

“Your brother is here, my prince, together with an army they call the Avengers. They all have some nice party tricks up their sleeves, but nothing compared to a God. We kill them, and then there’s nothing that can stop us.”

Loki thought about it for a second, before his lips twitch gently upwards.

————

Dr Strange was the last one to join the team of Avengers in the city hall. He wasn’t part of their standard team arrangement and never would be. For that he was too busy and had to deal with too many threats at the same time. He almost felt like being a surgeon again. Almost.

“He’ll be here any minute now.”, Stark informed them.

“And then we do what?”, Bruce Banner asked carefully.

“Improvise. As always.”, Stark retorted.

Strange rolled his eyes. This was exactly why he didn’t deal with them on a regular basis.

The air around them sizzled and everyone went into defence position immediately.

Strange activated his shields, focussing on a spot in front of them, where the Man in the Grey Coat appeared. And beside him...

“Loki?”, Thor asked unbelievingly from behind the sorcerer.

“Loki?”, Strange whispered at the same time but no one heard him.

“You know this dude?”, Stark asked.

“He’s my brother.“

In this moment Strange was very proud of his iron composure. He had seen Loki a couple of days ago and he had definitely not looked so... ethereal. He had always had this aura about him, but not like this. Now Loki looked more adult and, at the same time, younger. The exhaustion had drained from his face and the dark circles underneath his eyes were non-existent.

Strange’s heart did a little leap and he scolded himself for it. He had to figure out what was going on first.

Loki smirked mischievously.

“Hello brother.”

“Where have you been? We thought you were dead.”

Thor stepped past Strange and Loki’s eyes fell on the latter.

Strange could feel the magic vibrating around them as their eyes met. Loki wasn’t a normal sorcerer. Loki was something else. More. Something he definitely hadn’t been before.

The corner of Loki’s mouth twitched upwards for a second. Strange was sure that no one else had seen it.

“Why would you care, after you banished me from Asgard?”

Loki took a step forward as well.

“I tried to find you.”, Thor said so sincerely that Strange thought he was the one who had wrong memories of his time with Loki. However, he decided not to say anything. 

“Well, you did. Now go back to Asgard so I can take over this pathetic planet.“

“Brother. Please. Don’t start again like this.”

Loki’s features darkened.

“So it was alright for your father to kill mine, then to adopt me and not even tell me?”

“So that’s how you justify killing him?”

Loki stared at Thor.

“You know nothing.”

Loki pulled out a dagger. Thor countered with his hammer as the dagger came towards him.

The rest of the Avengers moved in towards the Man in the Grey Coat, but stopped seconds after.

“Move and I’ll kill him.”

The Man had managed to get control over Strange, who hovered a few metres in the air, struggling to get control over his body back.

Loki outstepped a blow from Thor and moved to stand closer to the Man.

“What he says.”, he hissed towards Thor with a smug smile.

“Let me down, you pathetic creature.”, Strange addressed the Man but it was Loki, who walked, literally walked through the air, up to him.

“Oh, Dr Strange.”

“Loki.”

Loki smirked at him.

“I like you suspended like this.”

Strange glared at him. He wasn’t hundred percent sure if he could trust him. It was still Loki in there, he could see it, although he didn’t know what had happened to him. The headache his former student - could he still call him that? - had had, Strange was sure it had something to do with it.

Loki got closer, studying Strange’s eyes. Now that he was a sorcerer, he could sense the magic, that Loki sent his way, although he couldn’t see it. He let Loki into his mind, opened it up, let him see what he was looking for. And a second later, he dropped. 

Strange gasped for air as he landed on the stone floor, hard. His whole body hurt, as the cloak hadn’t stopped his fall.

Loki gently drooped catlike on his feet beside Dr Strange. He hadn’t seen everything but enough to judge the human’s actions as to why he had left him. He had told the truth. That was all he needed to know.

“What was that for?”, he asked, striding towards the Man.

“We have no time to lose.”

Loki just stared at him.

“What, are you angry with me for dropping this human? My prince, you have a whole world full of humans. Let’s just get rid of these.”

Loki still didn’t say anything.

“Your own brother banished you. The whole of Asgard wanted you banished. Your-“

“Yes, I’m aware of how I was treated.”, Loki interjected. “I have my memories back, in case you forgot.” Loki stared at the Man in the Grey Coat. “However, by putting me to stay on earth and forcing me to have a normal life, you didn’t think of one thing.”

Loki casually walked over to where Dr Strange was laying in a heap on the floor. He was fully aware of the fact that everybody was watching him. He knelt and looked the human over briefly. Dr Strange blinked at Loki, trying to sit up. Loki pushed him gently back down.

“What did I forget?”, the Man asked, slightly impatient now.

Loki didn’t break eye contact with Dr Strange.

“That I’ll make connections with people.”

Loki stood in a flourish of his cloak and looked at the Man.

“You hurt my human. And I’ll make you regret that.” Loki’s tone of voice would have made every normal thinking being shiver and then run, but none of the people in the room were ordinary.

Loki’s green magic sizzled around the room, picking the Man up and swirling him through the air before he could even be surprised. The Man stopped mid-air, hanging and choking as Loki’s fist tightened.

“Loki, leave him.”, Thor commanded. 

Loki didn’t even hear him. His face was pure determination. This vile creature tried to kill his human. His.

“Loki.”, Stark warned. 

Again, no reaction. 

The Man was desperate now, struggling even harder against the invisible bonds.

Loki’s hand tightened ever so slightly.

“Loki.”, came a quiet whisper and he stopped the movement immediately. “He’s not worth it.”

The only being he would ever listen to, ever bow to. Dr Strange was the only one who had ever treated him like an equal, had ever been nice to him. He would do anything for this man. Anything at all.

Loki left the Man suspended for another moment, before he dropped him to the floor.

The Avengers were immediately on him, all apart from Thor. He moved to grab Loki. The God of Mischief, however, turned lightning fast, put his hands on Dr Strange and teleported them off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very into Norse mythology, that’s why my version of Loki, Thor, Odin, Asgard, etc are a mixed version of the things I liked best from Marvel and the original mythology. I just puzzled things together to serve my purpose.

Dr Strange woke in his own bed and immediately was aware of a magical presence beside him. The magic was unfamiliar but didn’t feel threatening, so he didn’t jump up immediately but opened his eyes slowly and turned his head.

Loki sat cross-legged on the bed beside him, still in his leather clothes and cloak, although his boots were off, staring at him.

“Dr Strange?”, he carefully asked.

Stephen could see that he was guarded, ready to jump off the bed if he had to, but not because he was scared that Stephen would attack him, but because he was scared to freak him out.

Strange looked at his face more closely now that his life was not threatened. Had Loki been handsome before, he was now outright beautiful. His soft features, his green eyes, his raven hair that lightly curled on his shoulders.

Stephen carefully lifted his arm, didn’t hurt, and reached for Loki. His eyes went wide but he didn’t shrink back. Stephen’s hand landed on Loki’s knee and he gave a gentle squeeze. And then the most amazing thing happened. Loki started to laugh, relieved.

“Loki.”, Strange whispered, breathless from how much more beautiful Loki looked when he laughed.

There were a lot of things that required talking, information, but right now none of this mattered.

“Come here.”, came out even quieter but Loki heard him.

The prince laid down carefully, beside Strange, who took him into his arms.

It had been so many years since they had last done this, but it felt no less right.

“Dr Strange.”

Stephen turned his head into Loki’s hair and smiled.

“When will you start calling me Stephen?”

Loki grinned.

“You find it sexy, admit it.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t. You can still call me that. In different situations.”

Loki laughed again, gently poking Stephen’s side.

“Are you into power-play, Dr Strange?”

Loki turned his head up to look at him.

“As if you haven’t realised yet.”, Stephen chided gently. 

He was fully aware of the fact that the power had definitely shifted between them now, but somehow he also had the feeling that Loki didn’t mind being his kitten again from time to time.

Loki stretched up slowly, giving Stephen time to move, if he wanted to, and pressed his lips to the other’s.

Stephen sighed into the kiss, smiling.

Loki moved back again, smiling too.

“I missed you.”, Loki admitted. He propped himself up on one arm so he could look into Stephen’s eyes.

Stephen’s smile vanished.

“Loki...”

“It’s alright, Dr Strange.” Stephen rolled his eyes playfully at him. Loki grinned, before turning serious again. “I know why you did it. I... might have had a look at your memories.”

Now it was Strange’s turn to grin.

“I know, because I let you.”

“Oh, so you think I wouldn’t have had a chance otherwise?”

“Definitely not.“

Loki bent down to kiss Stephen and gently bit his lip.

“You’re dealing with someone way more powerful right now, Dr Strange. Be careful.”

Strange searched his eyes for a moment.

“What are you, exactly?“

“You want the full history?”

Strange nodded and Loki sighed. He laid down beside him, pulling Strange’s arms around himself.

“I’m a Frost Giant and Prince of Asgard.”

“That’s good to know, I always wondered what Front Giants are like.”

Loki swatted Stephen’s arm playfully. Then he proceeded to tell Stephen everything, even the things he had never told anyone about. About his feelings, when he had found out about his true parentage. About the pain of having been different his whole life, of never having fitted in anywhere. About the humiliation he had needed to suffer through the hands of Thor and others his age when he had been younger.

Strange listened and occasionally stroked Loki’s arm or squeezed him tighter. He appreciated Loki telling him all this and knew the worth of it, as he couldn’t imagine Loki telling all this to just anybody. From the sounds of it, Loki didn’t appear to have had anyone close to being a friend throughout his whole existence, however long that might have been.

When he had ended, Stephen pressed a kiss to his temple.

“So, I’m currently sharing a bed with a God?”

Loki grinned.

“Theoretically not but after so many thousand years the lines start to blur a little.”

Stephen rolled to his side and curled into Loki.

“We have the Avengers to deal with tomorrow.”

Loki stroked a lock of hair from his face.

“What do they want?”

“You, probably.” Stephen yawned. “They’ve been trying to get into the Sanctum for hours now.”

“They can’t get in?”

“Of course not. I magically locked it.”

“But how...?”

Stephen raised an eyebrow.

“You had access, of course. Don’t be dull.”

Loki grinned again.

“Good to know, sorcerer. I feel special now, when you don’t even let your friends in.”

“The Avengers aren’t my friends. I occasionally help them out.”

“So you’re not handing me over?”

Stephen pressed a quick kiss to Loki’s lips.

“Only if I can tie you up beforehand.”

Loki’s arm snaked around Stephen’s middle, pulling him even closer.

“I’d rather you do that without audience.”

They both laughed quietly, sharing a kiss. Stephen yawned again.

“You’re tired. Sleep, human. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Human.”, Stephen muttered, but closed his eyes nonetheless.

————

Stephen Strange woke to soft breaths on his cheek. He smiled and turned towards Loki, his God. He closed his eyes again. His. That felt and sounded so right.

A sudden knock at the door of his rooms made him grumble. Not now. He was just so comfortable.

“Strange, you have one chance to open this door before I come in.”, Wong warned him from outside.

Carefully Stephen extracted himself from Loki’s arms and went to open the door.

“Thank Vishanti, you’re alright.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“There was a group of very upset Avengers outside our door, asking me to check if you were alright. Care to explain?”

Strange rolled his eyes.

“They thought because Loki hides with me, that he might have done something terrible to me. However, this is not the case.”

“They asked to meet you today in their headquarter.”

“I was planning on going there, just not right now.”

Suddenly he felt a presence behind himself as two arms snaked around his waist and Loki put his head on his shoulder. 

Stephen raised an eyebrow at him.

Wong grinned. 

“That’s the boy from a few days ago.”

“Not boy anymore, he’s a God now. Long story.”, he added at Wong’s confused look.

Wing shrugged.

“Do let me know sometime.”

Strange smiled at him before Wong disappeared and he closed the door again.

“Jealous much?”

Loki shook his head, face pressed into Stephen’s neck.

“Come, shower and then we have to go there.”

“Noooo.”, Loki complained. 

“Shower with me.”, Strange clarified and suddenly they were standing in the bathroom.

“Handy.”, Stephen murmured as he turned around.

Loki and Stephen took off their clothes, and Stephen stared at Loki’s new body - it had changed, especially in certain aspects - and Loki grinned salaciously. 

“Like what you see?”

“Always did.” 

Strange kissed Loki’s cheek before he undressed too and stepped into the shower, which Loki had already turned on. Just to jump straight back out.

“Loki. That’s freezing.”

Loki shrugged apologetically.

“Sorry. I’m aware I’m a Frost Giant again, I’m not good with temperatures.”

Stephen put his hand under the spray and Loki twisted the knobs until Stephen was okay with the temperature.

“Are you alright with that?”

Loki nodded. 

“It feels a little uncomfortable but it’s okay.”  
Stephen, who loved burning hot showers, dialled the hot water back until it was more tepid than anything else.

Loki gave him a smile, but didn’t acknowledge it otherwise and Stephen was glad. He felt so deeply for this man, this God, that he couldn’t express it in words, so he had to do it with gestures. He would rather be uncomfortable himself than have Loki be it.

They showered in an acceptable amount of time and without any, well, let’s call it incident, but a lot of gentle kisses and soft touches. They had to get reacquainted with each other and Strange didn’t want to rush this. Their whole relationship had been an up and down journey, and so he wanted to do it right this time. He hadn’t realised until he had left, but he had had (and apparently still had) stronger feelings for his former student than he had thought at first.

Loki was dressed again in his leathers and Stephen had to admit he looked stunning in them, especially as the form-fitted clothes left almost nothing to the imagination.

Loki grinned at him and Stephen knew he knew what he was thinking.

“You really can’t stop staring, can you?”, Loki purred, no really, purred.

Strange fixed the last clasp on his robe, hiding his smile.

“Let’s go.”

Strange opened a portal for them straight into Tony Stark’s tower. He stepped through first, to be able to step in if someone was thinking of doing something stupid. He was fully aware that Loki could take care of himself but he still had the instinct to want to protect him.

The Avengers, or most of them at least - the spider woman and the other guy, whose name Strange could never remember, were not there - were staring at him as he stepped through the portal.

“Strange.”, Stark jumped up and came closer. “Are you alright?”

“Quite, thank you.”, Stephen replied, keeping an eye on Thor, who had gotten to his feet as soon as Loki had stepped into the room, portal closing behind him.

“We weren’t able to get into the Sanctum. What happened?”, Stark asked.

“The Sanctum is protected against unbidden visitors. I apologise, I was a little preoccupied with being unconscious.”

Stark raised an eyebrow at him.

“No need to get snarky. Just asking. From what Thor told us about his... brother.” Stark gesticulated towards Loki. “We felt like we should check up on you.”

Loki stepped beside Strange, although Strange would have preferred it if he would have stayed slightly behind him.

He is a God, you don’t have to worry about him.  
Thor came up beside Stark, facing his brother.

Loki puts his hands together behind his back.

“What is it you want, brother?”

Thor shifted, clearly a little uncomfortable.

“I want you to come back home.”

Stephen froze. He would never let anyone see, but he was somewhat afraid right now. Afraid of loosing Loki. But essentially he also had to admit that Loki would have every right to leave him like he left him so many years ago. A night of cuddling didn’t mean anything.

Loki laughed.

“Which home? You banished me. Whole Asgard wanted me banned to some freezing cold place.”

Thor frowned.

“You can’t feel the cold.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Loki. You belong to Asgard.”

“Where I belong, only I decide.”

Strange was still too tense for his liking and he was sure Loki noticed it, even if no one else did.

Loki took a step forward.

“Besides, no one in Asgard will want me back.”

“I want you to come. You can speak to our people. You’re just as much a prince as I am.”

Loki laughed without humour.

“You’re no prince anymore, you’re king.”

Strange could read in Thor’s face that he didn’t like this one bit.

“I’ll speak for you, then.”

Loki almost snorted.

“As if I would need that.”

The look on Thor’s face changed, and Strange could see that he was close to pleading now. 

He hated himself for it, but he wanted Loki to stay strong and tell his brother to go fuck himself. He wanted Loki to stay on Earth (with him), especially now that they just had seemed to have found each other again.

“Please, Loki. Give me another chance. Give our people another chance. You belong to Asgard, not on Earth.”

Loki seems to consider and Stephen felt slightly nauseous. 

“If I come with you, I want my freedom. I want to come and go as I please.”

Strange forced himself to stay neutral, but internally he was screaming.

Thor’s grin was unbearable for him to look at, so he focussed on the wall behind him, instead. Not that anyone would have noticed.

“Of course. Anything. We all want you there, you know. I want you there, brother.”

Thor stepped forward to hug Loki, but the latter took a step backwards. Thor lifted his hands in an apologetic gesture.

“Sorry.”

“When do you want to leave?”

Thor grinned.

“Immediately. We’re done here.”

Tony Stark nodded.

“Although you’re welcome to stay for a while, if someone takes care of this one.”

Tony gestured at Loki but looked at Strange, who narrowed his eyes slightly at him. Tony had probably figured out what was going on, although Thor appeared to be blind.

Loki sighed.

“If we must.”

Thor turned to face Strange fully now.

“Son of Strange, it was a pleasure to have met you. Thank you for looking after Loki while he was enchanted. We will certainly see each other again.”

Stephen nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Suddenly, Loki held up a hand.

“One moment.” He turned to Strange. “Come.”, was all he said, before he left the room, leaving everyone stare after him, including Stephen, before he turned and walked after the God.

Loki kept on walking, leading them into the next corridor, before he stopped and faced Stephen. The sorcerer had stopped a few paces away, not looking at Loki. He couldn’t. He didn’t trust himself to be in control of his emotions right now.

Loki wouldn’t have any of that though. He came closer until he was in Stephen’s personal space.

“Dr Strange.”

Strange took a deep breath, his eyes fixed on Loki’s chest.

“I understand that you want to go back to your home. It’s been… we had a great time, and you’ll always be welcome on Earth, if you want to visit. I mean, if you want-“

“Stephen.”, Loki said and Strange stopped rambling and looked at him. He had never used his first name before. “Come with me.”

Stephen just stared at him.

“I won’t leave you. I want you to come to Asgard with me.”

“Loki, I have responsibilities here. I have the Sanctum to guard.”

Loki stared into his eyes.

“It won’t be forever. Can’t this other guy…” Loki gestured.

“Wong.”, Stephen added helpfully.

“Yes, him. Can’t he stay until you’re back?”

Stephen hesitated.

“What if I’m needed?”

“You’re a sorcerer, as am I, and as is this Wong. He must have some way of contacting you? I can bring you back in a matter of minutes. Seconds, even.”

“I can’t portal into Asgard?”

Loki shook his head.

“Not between worlds, no. The only way to travel between worlds, is the rainbow bridge.”

Strange frowned.

“Rainbow bridge?”

Loki nodded seriously. Not a joke then.

Strange hesitated. He would love to go with Loki, not only, but mainly, because he wanted to be with him, but he also wanted to see Asgard. The home of Gods. What it must look like? Were there other Gods? Judging by Loki’s magic that he could feel, it must be a very different place from everything he had ever seen so far in his life.

“Stephen. Please.”

Loki stepped closer, gently touching their lips in a chaste kiss.

“I want you there.”

Stephen couldn’t help himself.

“Yes.”

Loki kissed him again, this time a little more vigorously.

“More of that later. We have to go.”

Strange smiled as he followed a grinning Loki back to his brother. Everyone’s eyes was on them as they entered the room again.

Thor stepped forward.

“Ready to go?”

“Yes.”

Loki put a hand on Stephen’s arm and pulled him close.

“You need to hold onto me. Don’t let go.”

Stephen gripped Loki’s arm with one, his shoulder with the other hand in a vice-like grip.

Thor looked confused.

“Uh, Loki? What are you doing?”

“Dr Strange is coming. You don’t mind, do you?” It wasn’t a question.

“I don’t, but he’s a mortal. He can’t travel via Bif-“

“He can if he’s with me.”

“Are you sure?”

Loki just rolled his eyes.

Stephen wasn’t sure if he should feel unsettled by the news that apparently mortals couldn’t travel the way Gods travelled, but he trusted Loki not to kill him.

“Let’s go.”, Loki urged.

Thor didn’t seem convinced but he shrugged and looked skywards. Well, at the ceiling in this case.  
“Heimdall. We’re ready to go.”

Stephen tightened his hold on Loki, as he felt weird tingles in his whole body. Loki pulled him even closer, putting his free arm around his waist.

“Don’t worry.”, he whispered.

And then they were gone in a flash of light. Suddenly colours were around them, as if they were in a real rainbow. Stephen felt nauseous and closed his eyes. His world spun. He gripped Loki tighter.

“Stephen.”, Loki whispered. “Open your eyes.”

Stephen swallowed but did as he was told. If he threw up on Loki, it was his own fault. Also, the former doctor was used to getting thrown up upon anyways. But rather than throwing up, Stephen lost his breath. What was before him was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

He and Loki slowly floated along the rainbow bridge, which it literally was, but that wasn’t all. He could see a gigantic tree, which separated what looked like worlds from each other. 

Stephen’s eyes widened.

“Yggdrasil. The world tree. Beautiful, isn’t it? Earth is just there.” Loki nodded towards it. “We call it Midgard. Asgard is the one on top over there. The highest. Home of the Gods.”

Stephen never wanted to leave this place.

“My people, the Frost Giants, are from over there. Jotunheim. Then you got the elves in Alfheim. Dwarfs, nasty things, in Svatalfheim. Hel, on the bottom? That’s where the dead go.”

“The dead?”

“Yes, Stephen. We don’t puff out of existence and are gone. Our souls have to go somewhere, don’t you think?”

Stephen never had been a religious man and therefore had never thought about it, despite patients dying on him, but now the whole world had become a different place for him. Why not believe that too.

“What’s the one over there?”

Loki followed his gaze.

“Niflheim. Only ice and mist. I can take you there, if you’re interested. It’s beautiful, but I’ll need to take care of you, as only a Frost Giant would be able to survive there. That’s where I was meant to be banished to before it all went south, quite literally. Then the one to your right? Muspelheim. You might be able to see, it’s literally aflame. It’s terribly hot there. No one goes there, if they don’t absolutely have to. You won’t survive for long.”

“And the last one?”

“Vanaheim. Home of the Vanir. They’re a little creepy. Gods, essentially, but different from us. They’re able to look into the future and creepy things alike. Odin, Thor’s father, went there in his youth and he came back minus an eye.”

Stephen grimaced.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t suggest going there.”

Loki looked up the rainbow bridge. Thor had been going faster than them and only was a small dot far ahead of them anymore.

“Thor doesn’t know how to control the bridge. A human wouldn’t been able to travel, he’s right, but I learned to master this way of travelling. Let’s go faster.”

Stephen make a choking noise as the world, or worlds, started to go by faster and faster. Loki laughed as he buried his face in Loki’s neck.

And then it ended quite abruptly. Strange stumbled but was still in Loki’s grip, so he couldn’t fall. At least some dignity saved.

They had appeared in an entrance area, Strange would best describe it as. Thor looked at them impatiently.

“What took you so long?”

Loki just shrugged and let go of Stephen, although the Sorcerer Supreme was aware that the God still had an eye on him, should he stumble again.

Thor motion them onwards.

Only now Strange noticed a man with strange eyes standing a but off to the side, studying him interestedly. Strange tried to ignore him, but he smiled lightly as Loki touched Stephen’s lower back to make him move.

They exited after Thor and Stephen stopped dead in his tracks, causing Loki to stop immediately and look at him.

Stephen wanted to apologise but he was way too taken by the beauty of Asgard. This was one of the most beautiful cities, no, it definitely was the most beautiful city he had ever seen. It was stunning, and he said so.

Loki gave him a private smile as he mumbled: “Not as beautiful as you, though.”

Stephen turned to face him and only now realised that, if Loki had been beautiful before, even ethereal, he now was unreal. He seemed to glow, but not literally. He was just beautiful (and Stephen hated himself that there was no better word in the English language to describe him).

“You are...” Stephen stopped his sentence there, because calling Loki beautiful would have been an insult.

Loki smiled shyly at him.

“Well, the aura here affects us Gods. Makes us look more... beautiful, I suppose.”

“Loki, you are stunning. I mean, you were beautiful before, but now...”

And Stephen definitely hadn’t meant to say that. He quickly put his hand over his mouth.

Loki started walking again and Stephen followed.

“It’s more likely for you to say what you think, when you’re here. Doesn’t happen to Gods, but mortals are oddly affected by Asgard.”

“Are there many mortals here?”

Loki shook his head.

“The occasional one. As Thor said, it’s difficult to have them travel the rainbow bridge.”

Stephen followed Loki and Thor through the city to the main entrance of the palace. Thor took great pride in showing Stephen everything. Loki patiently stayed with them, although he looked disinterested, as if the palace hadn’t changed over the time he had been away.

“Loki, you remember your rooms over there?”

Thor pointed down a corridor. Then he turned towards Strange again.

“There are quite a few guest rooms I can show you, if you intend to stay?”

Strange, unsure of what to answer, hesitated for a second, but Loki came to his rescue.

“That won’t be necessary, brother. He’ll be staying with me.”

Thor looked confused (for the second time in one day).

“But your room only has one bed.”

“Precisely.”

Thor looked from Loki, to Stephen, and back again. Then it finally seemed to click.

“Oh my... are you two...?”

“Yes.”, Loki answered completely unfazed, while Stephen was a tad nervous now. How did Gods react to homosexual relationships? And, more important, they hadn’t talked about what they were, if they were serious at all. Stephen knew that whatever this was between them, for him it was serious, but he wasn’t sure about Loki. His “yes” now didn’t have to mean anything.

Good, apparently was the answer because Thor started grinning and clapped Strange on the back. The sorcerer was no weak man but he stumbled under the strength of the God. Stephen secretly wondered if Loki was that strong now as well. This was certainly something to discover, he noted.

Loki had caught Stephen before he could go to his knees, throwing his brother a sour look.

“He is still a mortal. Try not to kill him.”, he said venomously.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just very excited for you.”

Strange stood again, but Loki had taken his hand now.

“Shall I leave- I’ll leave you to it.”, Thor decided and went back the way they had come from.

Loki raised an eyebrow at Stephen.

“Wanna see my rooms?”

This time it was Stephen, who pulled Loki along with him towards the doors. There was magic locking them, but Stephen had no trouble getting through. He suspected, this was mainly Loki’s doing, as he didn’t think he would have a chance to stand against the God’s magic in Asgard. Since they had arrived, he had felt his own magi had dulled a bit. It wasn’t by much, but enough for him to notice.

“My magic. It’s different since we arrived.”, he stated as he took a seat on the ridiculously big (and comfortable) bed in the huge room.

Just off the side of the door was a washroom with an amazing looking bathtub in the floor (more like a little swimming pool) that Strange was dying to try out.

Loki sat down on the big chaise lounge, spreading himself out.

“Asgard won’t allow anyone to be stronger than its Gods. It just means that you are very talented.” Loki flashed him a salacious grin.

Stephen tried not to smile as he held the God’s gaze.

“So, that means I can’t dominate you anymore?”

Loki’s grin didn’t falter. He stood and put his hands out in front of him. They started to glow green with magic. Even from where he was sitting, Strange could tell that it was a strong spell. He activated his shields, not getting up though.

Loki came closer and, with a wipe of his hand, crashed his shields in the blink of an eye. 

“I am stronger, mortal.” Loki extinguished the green glow. “But not here to best you.” He knelt in front of Stephen’s feet. “And do make no mistake. I do not kneel for anyone.”

Stephen, still holding Loki’s gaze, swallowed hard. He had no doubt that this - let’s call him God, that’s just easier - would never, never submit to anyone, but he could also see, that he would do it for him.

“And if I wanted you to take control?”, he asked, his voice huskier than expected.

Loki rose and straddled Stephen’s lap, holding on to his shoulders.

“Then I would do that as well, mortal. But you’re always the one in charge, Dr Strange.”

Strange put his hands on Loki’s hips, holding him close.

“How long do we have?”, he whispered.

Loki pushed his hips forward and Stephen bit his lip.

“A few hours. Until dinner.”

Stephen clutched Loki closer.

“What do you want, Loki?”

“What do you want, Dr Strange?”

“I want you to call me Stephen.” Strange’s hands wandered down to Loki’s backside and he squeezed. “And then I want you to show off what you can do with your new powers.”

Loki grinned wickedly as he pushed Stephen onto the bed. By the time his back hit the mattress, they both were naked. 

“Convenient.”, he murmured and Loki laughed. 

“That wasn’t everything.”

Loki kissed Stephen’s neck, as the sorcerer’s hand wandered over the other’s body.

Loki nipped and sucked and before Stephen knew it, he was sure he had marks all over his neck. He wanted to scold Loki, but the God moved downwards, licking at his nipple, and Stephen arched up into his touch.

“Loki.”

“Not everything yet.”, he whispered. “Let me take care of you.”

Loki gently pushed Stephen’s shoulders into the mattress, and kissed back up to his lips, before capturing them in a searing kiss. 

Stephen reciprocated enthusiastically, his hands burying themselves in Loki’s hair. His grip was still weaker than he would have liked. He could always use magic to tighten it, but this was Loki. He understood. He knew.

The God gently bit his lip. 

“I can practically hear your thoughts.”, he murmured and tugged Stephen’s hands from his hair. Loki kissed each scarred finger, remembering each stitch he himself had placed there.

“They are beautiful, because I know they are mine. You don’t bear the scars from the accident, you bear them from my work.”

Stephen tugged Loki down and kissed him hard, holding him as close as he could. He didn’t need to tell Loki, he was sure he understood. 

“Let me show you some other trick.”

Loki grinned mischievously.

Strange raised an eyebrow but he didn’t say anything. Could be interesting.

Loki sat up, his hand trailing across Stephen’s body, down, until he reached Stephen’s member. He took him in his hand, squeezing lightly, moving his hand up and down until Stephen was moaning quietly.

“The walls are soundproofed by my magic. You don’t need to worry.”, Loki added as he kept up his ministrations. 

Strange thrashed underneath him, hands trying to grip the duvet.

“Loki. Please.”, he gasped, his eyes screwed shut.

Loki stopped and moved a little.

“Stephen. Open your eyes.”

Strange did as he was told, just as Loki began to lower himself on him, holding his gaze. Stephen’s eyes widened but he couldn’t look away from Loki. The heat that suddenly enveloped him, was so much, so tight. They had never done this before.

“Loki.”, Stephen moaned uncontrollably.

Loki was slick and hot and... good Lord... perfect.

Loki bottomed out and his head fell back.

“Stephen. Norns, you feel so good. So big. Please.”

Strange’s hands went to the God’s hips, holding, guiding.

“Loki. Move, please.”

“Yes.”

Loki started to move and Stephen would have loved to hold on tighter. 

“Stephen.”

If Strange had been afraid, that he had been too loud before, Loki now was at least three times as loud. By now, though, Stephen couldn’t care less about any of this, though. He wanted to hear each and every single moan that Loki made.

“Loki.” Stephen’s hips moved up to meet his lover’s on his own accord now, both of their movements speeding up. “I’m not sure how long I can...”

Stephen moaned again. It was embarrassing, but he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer.

“It’s been... a while.”

Stephen’s back arched as Loki rode him harder, his hands clenching on Stephen’s shoulders.

“Go ahead, please, Stephen, I want you to.”

Stephen’s hand moved to Loki’s member, clutching it, but he had not enough strength. He knew, from his own experiences, that his grip wasn’t enough to get his lover off.

“Stephen.” Loki moved faster, gripping his hand and intertwining their fingers. “I don’t need...”

Loki moaned, almost screamed, as he arched his back and came, clenching around Stephen. It felt so good, that Stephen couldn’t help but follow. They moved and twitched together, riding on their high together, until their bodies slackened and Loki sank down on top of Stephen, who wound his arms around the God, both breathing hard.

“Stephen.”, Loki purred. “That was amazing.”

Strange’s hands had started to shake again. They always shook a little due to the nerve damage, but the rest was psychosomatic. His failure to get Loki off had opened an old wound and he felt useless once more. Why Loki had decided to stay with him, even now that he had everything, that he had his old personality back and could have everyone, was not understandable for him.

Loki, again able to hear his thoughts as it looked like, lifted his head and kissed Stephen gently.

“Stephen. I don’t need to be touched, when we have sex. You’re good enough to make me come without your hands.” Loki kissed him again. “And I want you to stop worrying. You’re perfect. I didn’t lie to you all those years ago.”

Stephen knew that Loki wasn’t lying to him, but he still felt self-conscious about his hands. He always would. But Loki helped.

He lifted his hand, gently stroking Loki’s cheek.

“I’m sorry for earlier.”

Loki blinked.

“I just told you it was amazing.”

“No, not about that. About...” Stephen gesticulated between the two of them. “It was over quite fast. It’s been a while.”

Loki smiled gently.

“Do I need to be jealous, Dr Strange?”

Stephen pecked Loki’s lips.

“No. The last person was one of my students. Stunning young boy.”

Loki frowned but then he laughed quietly.

“Dr Strange. Your student? How scandalous.” Loki kissed Stephen’s neck. “But I’ll tell you a secret. The last person I slept with, was a mentor of mine.”

“Really? Do I know him?”

“Yes. Dr Lecter.”

Strange smacked Loki’s bum playfully.

“He’s married.”

Loki locked their eyes.

“For me, there was never anyone else but you.”

Loki bent forward and they kissed gently.

“I saw this amazing bath pool earlier?”

Loki smiled, sitting up. He stood and gently pulled Stephen with him. 

“Let’s try it out.”

Stephen followed Loki into the washroom.

The God lifted his hands and water started to run from the taps in the wall.

Loki turned to one shelf full of bottles and pulled out some of them, adding a little of their contents into the bath. Stephen wasn’t sure what it was, but it smelled amazing and also started to foam beautifully.

“Asgardians are not that big into hygiene, well, Thor isn’t, but I do like my daily bath. Long and with loads of oils, preferably.”

Loki went down the few steps into the pool and tested the water on his skin, before he motioned Strange to follow. It felt wonderfully warm and Stephen’s sore muscles immediately relaxed.

The water shut off and Loki leaned against the wall, pulling Strange close.

“This is wonderful.”, Stephen murmured and closed his eyes, his back against Loki’s chest. 

Loki hummed and put his chin on Stephen’s shoulder, securing his arms around the other’s middle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, my dear readers! Thanks for sticking with me and my crazy update schedule.  
> There might still be a few mistakes in the story, which I’ll correct when I re-read but for now, please enjoy the last chapter.  
> It’s been a pleasure exploring this fandom and I had great fun with the characters.  
> Read you soon.  
> x C.

Strange felt a little out of place in the vast Asgardian hall. Everyone here was... beautiful and powerful. And he himself? He was just a mortal. Even though he was the Sorcerer Supreme now, he felt like he didn’t fit in with any of them.

Loki didn’t seem to care or mind. He sat on his chair next to Thor, eating and drinking cheerfully, as if not the whole of the Asgardian population was looking at him with an angry slash fearful frown. They didn’t like the fact that the Frost Giant, who had killed their King, was now back and was allowed to roam freely through the palace.

Also, as far as Strange had realised, they were suspicious towards himself too. This was something he could understand, as he was general a careful person too, especially after everything that had happened to him recently. He tried to not pay them too much attention, hoping that they would lose interest in him soon.

Strange took up his glass and put it to his lips. It smelled nice, even though somewhat sweet for his taste, but it would at least loosen him up a little. Or so he hoped.

He took a small sip, trying the unknown beverage. Not bad. He decided to take another small sip. 

Suddenly his world tilted sidewards and he dropped the glass. His vision began to swim as if he had been having twenty drinks, not two sips.

He felt his body slipping off his seat without being able to do anything about it. His limbs wouldn’t react to movement orders from his brain anymore.

There was a ringing in his ears and he wasn’t able to make out any coherent sounds anymore.

His brain slowed down, getting all fuzzy and mushy.

He felt someone move beside him and lift him. Loki, probably. 

The next thing he remembered was that he was in Loki’s rooms. On the balcony, to be precise. He still felt faint but a little clearer in the head. 

Suddenly his stomach lurched and he had to hurry to bend over the railing before he would throw up on his feet.

Loki was beside him, holding him so he wouldn’t lose balance and fall off the balcony.

Loki’s hand stroked his back comfortingly, as he tried to breathe normally. When he came back up, his head felt a little clearer and the spinning had stopped almost completely.

“What... happened?”, Stephen managed to slur.

Loki gave him an apologetic glance. 

“I might have forgotten to tell you to not drink any alcohol in Asgard. It is a lot stronger than what you have in Midgard.”

Strange groaned as he bent over the railing once more. 

“I have some food in my rooms for you, you have to eat to get your metabolism back to normal. Sober up.”

Strange, with Loki’s help, rightened himself again.

“Don’t want to eat.”, he mumbled.

“I know, love, but you have to.”

Loki’s eyes were beautiful right now in the moonlight of Asgard. The moon was different here. More silvery and bigger. The light relfected off the buildings in a glittering silver, making Loki’s eyes sparkle.

“You’re beautiful.”, Strange stated drunkenly.

Loki grinned.

“Come now.”

The prince manoevered them both to the bed and sat Stephen down, before he pulled a tray towards them.

Strange fell against the headboard, now half sitting, half lying.

Loki playfully rolled his eyes.

“Mortals. So sensitive.”

The prince started to feed Strange with some bread and cheese. The food was divine and soon he started to feel better. Actually he realised that he was quite hungry and started to eat by himself, occasionally feeding Loki with bits of fruit and cheese, careful to avoid giving him any meat, as the God hated the taste of it.

Eventually, after Loki had ordered his personal staff to take the trays away, the half sat, half lay on the bed beside each other, a plate of fruit still between them.

“Thor told me I could stay in Asgard so he can have an eye on me.”

Strange smiled. He still felt tipsy, but in general he was alright. He suspected that Loki had woven some magic to get him to sober up again, but he wouldn’t question it.

“You definitely need that.”

“To stay in Asgard?”

“Someone to have an eye on you.”

Loki swatted Strange playfully on the arm.

“You can stay too, you know?”, he added, trying to make it sound like a joke but Stephen knew better. He knew that Loki wanted to be with him, and that hadn’t changed just because he was back ti his old self now. But it was complicated. Stephen hadn’t been in a proper relationship in, well, ever actually, looking back at his life. He had had multiple relationships, but all of them had been very casual and not lasted long at all.

What made the whole situation even more complicated was that he had now to protect the universe from any possible threats from supernatural beings and that Loki wasn’t simply a doctor anymore, but a God, whose place was in Asgard with the other Gods.

Stephen sighed and picked up a fruit which looked like a grape but tasted more like a mango. 

“You know that I can’t do that, Loki.”

Green eyes focussed on Strange’s as the latter brought the grape to the former’s lips.

“I know.”, Loki sighed before he took the grape from Strange, licking his fingers for good measure.

The sorcerer hummed and fed Loki another grape, letting his fingers linger on the prince’s lips. Loki opened his mouth and took Stephen’s pointer finger between his teeth, biting gently.

In the flash of a second the plate between them vanished and Strange was on top of Loki, pressing his body into the mattress.

“Such an insolent boy.”, he scolded.

Loki grinned mischievously.

“But your insolent boy, Dr Strange.”

“Hmmm.”

Strange bent to kiss him and Loki eagerly reciprocated.

Stephen could feel the need radiating off the prince in no time. He tried to buck up into the sorcerer’s body, squirming in his firm hold.

“My impatient boy.”

Stephen separated their lips, ignoring Loki’s whines, and locked their eyes.

“Loki.”, he mumured, hishand coming up to brush a dark lock from the other’s forehead. “I love you.” It was barely more than a whisper and yet Loki understood. 

The prince went completely still before one of his hands came up to cup Strange’s cheek.

“I love you too.”

This time, when they kissed, it was less passionate but more loving, more tender. Strange had never said those words to anyone, had never felt like this for anyone and here he was, in this city in the clouds, kissing a Frost Giant. His life had changed so much in the past few years, but he wouldn’t change it for anything. Being a surgeon had been his passion, but now he had found something more rewarding, something more valuable than his career. And he had to admit that he liked chasing ‘monsters’ as well. 

Stephen gently divested Loki of his clothes, kissing every strip of skin he revealed. Loki lay on the bed, squirming under his touch but less needy now than he had been before. 

When the prince was naked, they changed positions and Strange allowed the other to undress him now. 

“You sure you’re not still drunk?”, Loki whispered in Strange’s ear before he kissed it gently while opening the man’s trousers.

The sorcerer raised an eyebrow.

“You sure it wasn’t your intention to make me drunk?”

Loki grinned before kissing him on the lips, letting their tongues play for a while before he removed the remaining clothing from his lover. They had never been together like this at such a leisurely pace, with no power play involved on Stephen’s side.

Strange opened his eyes when Loki pulled away from him and magically slicked up his fingers. He wasn’t sure the spell was intended for it, but he wouldn’t question it.

When Loki moved his hand behind him, touching himself, starting to open himself, his head fell forward and his eyes closed.

Stephen leaned up and captured Loki’s lips in a kiss before he reached behind him and grabbed his wrist, pulling it away from him.

Loki looked at him, puzzled. 

Strange held Loki’s gaze as he moved his hand down between his own legs.

Loki’s eyes went wide as he touched Stephen’s most sensitive area.

“Dr Strange? Are you sure about this?”

Truth be told, Stephen wasn’t sure at all. He had never allowed anyone to do this to him (he really hadn’t been with men before) and had never done it to himself, and therefore he wasn’t sure if he would enjoy it. Since he was a doctor, most people would find that very strange now, since you would want to discover your own body when studying it, wouldn’t you? But Strange had never felt the need to. He had never been an overly sexual being and therefore had been okay with not knowing what it would feel like.

What he was sure about, though, was that he trusted Loki more than anyone else in this world and that he wanted to experience what it was that he did to his lover just hours before. He wanted them to have the same experiences, wanted them to share the same memories, but most importantly, he wanted to show Loki how much he meant to him and this was the only way he could think of. He knew that the prince would be gentle and careful and that there was nothing he needed to worry about.

“Absolutely sure. But I’ve never... uh, done this before. So please be careful.”

Loki smiled down at him, pecking his lips.

“I’d never be anything but with you.”

Strange huffed. 

“I’m not made of porcelain though.”

“Yes, but I’m a God now, and I could crush your weak mortal coil with one hand.”

Loki’s finger circled his entrance and Stephen raised an eyebrow, trying to keep his mind on something else.

“Are you getting poetical on me, Shakespeare?”

“I could, if you’d like that.”

“Not right now.”, Stephen gasped as Loki bit his neck.

The doctor could feel the prince’s smile on his skin as he moved his lips down to his chest, biting his nipples gently. 

Stephen arched into his lover’s touch, gasping at the sensations that flooded his body.

When Loki stopped on his chest and looked up, the sorcerer realised that he had managed to insert a whole finger without discomfort. The boy was truly amazing. Well, not boy, but you know.

Loki grinned mischievously before he lowered his head once more, sliding down farther, and taking Stephen’s member into his mouth. All. In. One. Go. And Stephen shouted as his abdominal muscles clenched and he almost sat upright on the bed.

Loki chuckled and gebtly pushed him back down with his free hand, but didn’t let his former mentor out of the warmth of his mouth.

Stephen held on to the bedclothes for dear life, sure that he must rip them at any moment while he let Loki do as he pleased.

“Loki, please...”, he managed to gasp in between moans, that left his throat involuntarily.

Loki carefully inerted a second finger and this time Stephen did feel a slight discomfort. He squirmed. The prince immediately realised and pulled off him.

“Dr Strange?”

Stephen shook his head, not trusting himself to form a full sentence, hell, to even get a word out.

“We can stop if you want to. You don’t have to do this.”

Stephen shook his head. He looped his arms around Loki’s shoulders and pulled him up, kissing him gently.

“Loki.”, he said after he had his breath back. “I want this. With you.”

Loki carefully scissored him open while keeping him distracted with kisses and soft words. Strange had never been the type of person to enjoy being taken care of; he had been the one to take care of others, but now, with Loki, it was different. While he knew that he would never completely give up control, he now knew that he, sometimes, enjoyed being the one to feel safe and cared for.

When Loki deemed him ready, after what felt like an eternity, the prince carefully lied atop Stephen, lining himself up.

“Sure?”

“If you ask me again, I’m going to say no and you’re going to bed without cooooooh!” Stephen’s sentence ended in a scream, as Loki entered him in one stroke.

“I’m the one in charge right now, don’t forget that.”, Loki warned playfully as he waited for his former mentor to adjust to the new feeling. The Frost Giant kissed his face everywhere he could reach, until Stephen gave a slight nod.

Loki locked his eyes with Strange’s and slowly started to move. 

Stephen was in discomfort, clearly, but he knew that Loki would figure out how to make him feel good. He was willing to hang on until then. 

Loki tried his best to be careful and was watching Strange’s face closely for any signs of pain. He moved gently, trying different angles, and Stephen appreciated the thoughtfulness of his lover. 

And suddenly his world exploded in colours and feelings and he arched off the bed once more, almost managing to dislodge Loki.

The prince laughed quietly, as he captured Stephen’s lips in a kiss. The latter wasn’t able to respond, so he let himself be kissed as Loki kept moving, managing to hit that spot again and again.

“Loki.”, Stephen pleaded. “Please. Please.”

“Shhhh, my love.” Loki kissed him again. “I’ll take care of you. Just let me.”

The prince picked up his pace and Stephen dug his nails into the other’s back, unable to do anything else but, well, take it. He had never felt like this before and was glad that he was experiencing that with Loki.

“Loki.”, he gasped again. “I... I can’t...”

Loki read the ‘hold on for longer’ from his mind. Possibly. Because he answered: “Then don’t.” 

As soon as he had spoken those words, Stephen vanished in a bubble of sensations, almost screaming his lungs out (despite being rather quiet and more dirty talk in bed). He shook apart as the pressure inside himself got too much and exploded between them.

Loki cod barely hold his eyes open but he had to see how beautiful his Dr Strange looked in this moment, completely taken over by pleasure because of him. The thiught alone was enough for Loki to spee up once more, desperate for release now, but he would never come without his doctor’s explicit permission.

Strange could read the question in Loki’s face, and despite being overly sensitive, he knew that his boy wouldn’t need much more.

“Please Loki. I want you to come in me.”, he whispered and the prince followed his command immidiately. His head fell forward, framing his pale face with ebony coloured hair, as his muscles contracted with pleasure.

Both men, panting heavily and sweating, took a moment to get their brains back online. 

Loki was the first to move. He carefully rolled off Strange, lying down beside him. The sorcerer turned on his side so he could look at his lover.

Loki moved in to kiss him, gently. 

“Thank you.”, he whispered.

“I plan on repeating this.”, Strange stated and Loki laughed. 

“As often as you’d like, Dr Strange.”

Strange rolled his eyes but smiled.

————

Strange had planned on staying for a few days, after establishing that time moved in the same pace in Asgard as it did on Earth, but that clearly wasn’t on the table anymore.

Loki picked up a signal from Wong, who needed his help, urgently, against some otherworldly entity.

Strange hated that he had to go, but he had known that he would have to leave sooner rather than later. 

Loki was everything else than happy about this, but he didn’t throw a tantrum, which made Strange very happy, although some part of him wished he had. 

“Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”, Stephen reminded Loki, while they were still in their rooms.

“Never.” Loki grinned but it seemed forced.

Strange took his head in his hands and kissed him.

“I love you, you know that. You can come see me as soon as this is over.”

Loki nodded but avoided Strange’s eyes, looking towards the floor. That wasn’t good. There was a hook somewhere. Dammit, there always had to be something.

“Loki? What is it?”, he asked gently.

Loki sighed and looked back up, tears in his eyes.  
Stephen hugged him close.

“What’s going on?”, he whispered into his ear.

The prince wound his arms tightly around the sorcerer.

“When I told you that Thor said I could stay here so he can keep an eye on me? That was no joke. The Asgardians, their council, deemed me a danger, who can’t be allowed to go free. Thor protested and refused to put me in a cell, so they made a deal. I can be free here in Asgard.”

“But?”, Strange whispered, thinking to know where this was going.

“I can’t leave Asgard for the next five hundred years. They placed a spell on the Bifrost. Should I use it, because I managed to manipulate it before without Heimdall’s help, I will get out at my desired destination, but I’ll lose everything. I won’t be a God anymore.”

Stephen took a deep breath and pulled back from Loki. 

“Then I’ll come and visit you.”

Loki smiled and stroked Stephen’s cheek.

“I would love that.”

Again Strange read between the lines.

“But?”

“Mortals are only able to use the Bifrost with an Asgardian.”

“You said that before.”

“And every 3650 days.”

Strange’s heart sank.

“Every ten years?”

Loki gave a sharp nod.

“I assumed I would be able to go back, when I took you with me. I’m sorry.”

Strange grabbed Loki’s hands.

“There’s nothing you have to be sorry for. But I am sorry. Because I have to go, Loki. I can’t stay.”

“And I understand this.”

They looked at each other before they kissed again, desperate.

“I’ll find a spell to contact you.”, Stephen promised and Loki nodded. 

The prince put his hands in his own hair and pulled it away again with a few loose strands.

“This should help. You might want to get a pet snake too.”

So Loki knew which spell he was looking for. Great. Stephen wasn’t too keen on snakes. But anything to be with Loki in some way.

“I love you. Go now. Thor’s waiting.”

Loki kissed him one more time before he stepped back.

“I love you too.”

Then Strange left the room.

————

The entity had been dealt with. Not easily and not without bruises and scratches (if you counted a couple of flesh wounds as scratches), but he was in ine piece.

While he recovered, Stephen spent his time looking for a spell to get in touch with Loki. As Loki had predicted, he would indeed need a snake for the communication, as the God would need a living vessel.

Getting a pet snake was the more difficult challenge. People asked a lot of questions when you wanted to get a snake.

Eventually he settled on a beautiful green-yellow Thamnophis, as the store attended called it. It was non-venomous and apparently the most popular pet snake. 

Stephen eyed the serpent suspiciously. He really wasn’t fond of them. Despite that he purchaised a large terrarium and the snake.

He set it up in the Sanctum in his ‘office’. 

————

There was lots of smoke in the terrarium, like when someone does magic in a bad movie, and Stephen was a little worried about his new pet.

Suddenly Loki’s voice was in his head though and he forgot every other thought.

_That took you forever._

Stephen rolled his eyes but smiled fondly. Until he realised, it had worked! He closed in on the snake, studying it once the smoke had dissipated.

“Loki?”

_The one and only._

The snake moved towards the glass, still a little dazed and in a weird movement. 

_Haven’t been in a snake in forever._ , he heard Loki mutter. 

“You alright?”, Stephen asked bemused as he opened the top of the terrarium.

The snake looked up andt tried to escape the glass but it couldn’t manage. That was good to know for the times when it wouldn’t be sentient.

 _Can you help me out here?_ , Loki asked somewhat impatiently.

Strange eyed the serpent. So far he had been able to avoid touching it. He really didn’t want to touch it.

_What is it?_

“I’m not... overly fond of snakes.”

_But you’re fond of me and right now this is me. You’ll feel it. Come one. Take me out._

Stephen hesitated, then put his hand in the terrarium and took out the snake. He had expected to be grossed out but to his surprise it felt like he had just touched Loki. He had been right. It was him. Just in a different body.

_Don’t you wanna give me a kiss?_

Strange frowned. 

“That might go a little too far. I’m not into animals.”

_But you’re into me._

Strange was sure that if Loki’s current body had eyebrows, he would have wriggled them.

Stephen rolled his eyes.

“Do you want me to put you back into the terrarium?”

Loki pouted. Seriously. The snake pouted. He didn’t know that snakes were able to pout.

 _Let go.,_ he asked eventually and Strange obeyed. He opened his palms and the snake wound it’s way up his arm and onto his shoulder. He had a short almost freak out when it touched his neck, because it was still a snake we’re talking about, but managed to relax so Loki could rest on his shoulder.

A few days later, Strange was so used to the snake around him, that he wasn’t even bothered when it slithered up his leg while he was in a meeting with Wong.

The other’s horrified gaze was funny, until he tried to kill his pet.

“It won’t hurt you.”, Strange assured him, as the snake took its rightful place on Stephen’s shoulder.

Wong clearly didn’t believe him, because he kept eyeing the serpent very carefully, however, when it didn’t move from Stephen’s body, the elder relaxed a little more.

The snake was how Loki kept track of Strange’s whereabouts and he inisited on being taken to especially dangerous cases, assuring Strange that, if the snake was killed, it could be replaced without doing him any harm.

Strange had agreed and that was his luck a few months later.

The Sorcerer Supreme had been called away to deal with a new threat, nothing too dangerous. He faced the entity in its preferred territory, the woodlands. No one around for miles. Stephen, at this time, thought it good so he would have to spend less time on hiding anything. How wrong he was. Not about the hiding part. About the good part.

The sorcerer ended up bleeding on the grass. The monster, who had attacked him, had put a spell on him. He couldn’t access his powers, not even to call help, and no one would be able to use magic to help him. He was so dead. 

Loki., was his last thought, before the world went black.

————

Loki snapped out of his trace, jumping from the bed. He had to act fast or Dr Strange would die.

He rushed out of his room.

“Thor!”, he yelled while he was walking quickly towards the Bifrost.

Thor fell into step with him a moment later.

“What’s wrong?”

“Dr Strange was hurt in a fight. I have to go to Midgard. Now.”

“Loki, you know you can’t leave!”

Loki stopped abruptly and spun around to face his brother. 

“He’ll die if I don’t go!”

“You can tell our healers where-“

“No! No magic. He is under a spell. He needs a doctor.”

“So let’s send a signal to a mortal doctor and send-“

“No! He won’t be fast enough. He has minutes left!”

Thor seemed conflicted.

“Loki, I’d love to help you, but I can’t. The spell will vanish after five hundred years. That’s thr only way out of it.”

Loki had almost expected something like that. Shit. Well, that wasn’t a hard decision to make, was it? Power, magic, being a God had always been his greatest joy. Especially now that his lover had learned to control magic, it had been even better. If he would give it up, he would look like a nobody in front of him.

Stephen had minutes to live. Stephen.

Loki turned on his heels and sprinted to the Bifrost.

“Loki! Don’t do this!”, Thor shouted after him but it was too late.

Heimdall had anticipated Loki’s choice and opened the gate. Loki jumped through.

He landed hard on the grass beside Stephen. 

Quickly the Frost Giant (or maybe not anymore) assessed his lover’s damaged body. 

“Stephen? Stephen wake up. Can you hear me?”

There was one bleeding wound on his thigh that seriously worried Loki. Shit, he hadn’t thought this through. He should’ve taken some equipment. 

Loki looked for a tourniquet, anything that he could use. He knew that using magic would be futile, it was gone, he couldn’t feel it anymore. But that was something to worry about later.

Suddenly his eyes fell on Stephen’s cape. It was at least half-sentient most of the time, but now it was just a useless rag. Loki snapped it off and wrapped it tightly around Stephen’s thigh.

“Stephen, please. You have to wake up and try to call help. Anyone but please.”, Loki begged as he focussed on searching for other possibly life-threatening injuries.

“You... called... me Step-hen.”, came a weak voice and Loki almost teared up with relief before he pushed himself back into doctor mode.

“Is there any way you can call for help? The spell is temporary but you need help as soon as possible.”

Stephen tried to move but flinched.

“Don’t. Just tell me.”

“My... phone.”

Of course. Mortals had mobiles. His God-persona had pushed those thoughts in the background but now they came back. He had to remember to be a mortal again. Fast. 

Loki reached into Stephen’s inner pocked and, miraculously, his phone was still intact. He unlocked it and dialled a number.

“It’s me, Loki. Dr Strange is injured badly and needs help right now. ... Can you locate my phone? ... Can you fly with them? ... I’ll help you in the OR, yes. ... Thank you.”

“Help is on the way, stay strong, Stephen.”

Loki kissed his cheek.

————

Not even twenty minutes later a helicopter landed on the closest possible spot and a team of medics, lead by Dr Lecter himself, rushed towards them.

Strange had lost consciousness again but Loki felt miuch better with a team of professionals and equipment. 

The operation lastet longer than expected. Loki and Dr Lecter spent the better part of the morning in the OR, trying to save the internal organs, which had gotten damaged during the attack. His liver was ruptured, as was one of his kidneys (this time Loki didn’t forget to check them). 

When they were done, Strange was taken in a private room to recover. 

Loki felt tired, something that you didn’t really do as a God.

As Dr Lecter’s hand touched his shoulder, he looked up.

“We’ll get you a bed in Stephen’s room. You look like hell.”

Loki gave him a weak smile.

“Thanks for all your help, Dr Lecter. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

“If you want your job back...”, he grinned and patted Loki’s back. “You did well. I could use people like you. Good day, Loki.”

————

Despite being very tired, Loki wasn’t able to sleep that night. He was still waiting for Stephen to finally wake up. The narcotics had worn off, he should be awake by now. But he wasn’t. 

Loki laid on his bed, staring at Stephen and the beeping machines he was hooked up to. No magic to keep him alive, just electronics keeping watch while micro-organisms did their work in his body.

The former prince felt... strange without his magic. When he hadn’t remember that he had magic at all, it had been so easy to be human, but now he knew how it could be and it was as if a part of himself was gone. 

Would he do the same again if travelled back in time? ... Yes. It had been worth it. Stephen was alive. That was what mattered. But he did miss his magic.

Loki held out his hand, trying to get a spark, anything, but nothing.

“What did you do?”, croaked Stephen from the other bed, his voice hoarse but he was awake. Loki sat up, staring at him. “You stupid boy.”

Timidly, Loki moved over to Stephen’s bed, carefully sitting beside the man, taking his hands in his own.

“I would do it again.”

“But-“

“No.”, Loki interrupted him. “I should have made that choice much earlier. I know that I belong with you, no matter what happens. Seeing you ever ten years only would have never been acceptable. I love you. I want to be with you.” Loki met Stephen’s eyes. “If you’ll have me.”

“Stupid boy.”, Strange murmured and weakly pulled at Loki’s hands. 

The younger (now once more) understood and bent forward, gently kissing his former mentor before leaning their foreheads against each other.

“I love you, Stephen.”

“I love you too.”

Loki kissed him once more, smiling into the kiss. Now he was absolutely sure that he had made the right decision.

“Loki?”

“Hmm?”

“You can move into the Sanctum with me under one condition.”

Loki lifted his head a little so he could meet Stephen’s eyes, raising an eyebrow in question.

“We’re not getting another pet snake.”

Loki laughed and he had never felt so relieved in his whole life.


End file.
